


Что в имени тебе моём

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 04, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: В их мире истории о соулмейтах рассказывают детям с пелёнок. У них далеко не всегда счастливый конец, ведь жизнь порядком отличается от сказки, но все они несут в себе один посыл: судьба никогда не свяжет тех, кто друг другу не подходит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

В их мире истории о соулмейтах рассказывают детям с пелёнок. Сначала сказки о прекрасных принцах и принцессах, которые находят друг друга, несмотря на все преграды, а затем живут долго и счастливо. Потом биографии реальных людей, чьи судьбы оказались связаны раз и навсегда, и оставили свой след в истории, изменив жизни окружающих. У них далеко не всегда счастливый конец, ведь жизнь порядком отличается от сказки, но все они несут в себе один посыл: судьба никогда не свяжет тех, кто друг другу не подходит.

* * *

  
  
Молли, как и многие другие девочки её возраста, с нетерпением ждала того момента, когда у неё на руке проступит заветное имя. Завтра ей исполнялось шестнадцать. Завтра это должно было случиться. Всю ночь она гадала о том, что же она увидит на своей руке. Будет ли это редкое имя, или же то, которое слышишь по сто раз на дню? А вдруг оно будет иностранным? Ей ведь доводилось слышать о том, как у людей проступали имена, о которых они до того момента и не слышали.  
  
Было столько разных возможностей, что у Молли кружилась голова. И, когда она утром увидела имя, начертанное на руке резким и слегка угловатым, но при этом всё же аккуратным почерком, у неё загорелись глаза. _Шерлок_ … Такого соулмейта будет сложно пропустить, не так ли?

* * *

  
  
С самого детства Шерлок ненавидел истории о предначертанных друг другу людях. Всё это было несусветной глупостью. С ним такого не должно было случиться. Чувства, любовь, судьба — в это верят простые, заурядные, глупые люди. А он не из таких. Он уже решил, что никогда в жизни не позволит сантиментам править разумом. Он будет как Майкрофт. Шерлок в этом даже не сомневался. Он был уверен, что и у него не проступит имя, которое могло стать цепью, что прикуёт его к кому-то.  
  
Потому, когда в утро своего шестнадцатилетия Шерлок увидел на руке пять букв, написанных не слишком разборчивым, чуть округлым почерком, ему захотелось закричать от ярости. Судьба, в которую он не желал верить, сыграла с ним жестокую шутку. И кто бы ни была эта _Молли_ , он уже её ненавидел.

* * *

  
  
Если сначала Молли казалось, что столь редкое и необычное имя соулмейта — это гарантия того, что она точно не пропустит их встречу, то через какое-то время её постигло разочарование. Время шло, а в её окружении не было никого, кто бы носил это странное имя. _Шерлок._ Порой Хупер смотрела на это имя, и у неё возникало чувство, словно бы судьба над ней издевалась. Особенно остро это ощущение давало о себе знать, когда окружающие люди находили свои пары. С каждым разом смотреть на эти счастливые лица становилось всё тяжелее.  
  
Она старалась не унывать. Молли заводила отношения с мужчинами, но висящий на душе камень от того, что никто из них не был её «парой», не давал ей надолго с кем-то сходиться. И с каждым новым годом чувство одиночества всё сильнее расползалось внутри. В какой-то момент Молли просто захотелось вырезать этот кусок кожи с проклятым именем, чтобы больше никогда его не видеть. И в итоге девушка опустила руки. Если ей и не суждено встретить этого Шерлока, то пусть так. Молли вполне устраивала ее жизнь: тихая и размеренная. Она была вполне успешна в выбранной карьере, и работа с лёгкостью заполняла то свободное время, что было у неё. А если она так и останется одинокой… Что ж, она всегда сможет завести ещё одного кота.

* * *

  
  
Поначалу Шерлок горел желанием избавиться от проступившей метки. Она его тяготила. А уж этот презрительный взгляд Майкрофта, когда он увидел имя на его руке… Он возненавидел брата в этот момент едва ли не столь же сильно, как в день смерти Рэдберда. С тех пор Шерлока всегда носил рубашки с длинными рукавами и никогда не отвечал на вопросы о своём соулмейте. Когда он подсел на наркотики, то специально колол туда, где красовались округлые буквы женского имени, словно бы надеясь, что синяки скроют ненавистную надпись. Но каждый раз метка становилась лишь ярче, как если бы эти непонятные чернила подпитывались его болью. А сам парень под кайфом не раз говорил с этой _Молли_. Его столь ненавистный соулмейт стала, сама того не зная, самым благодарным слушателем для затуманенного разума Шерлока.  
  
Когда же его наконец вытащили из зловонной клоаки, в которую превратили его жизнь наркотики, то он удалил всё это из памяти. В том числе и ненависть к неизвестной ему девушке. Он старался не обращать внимания на имя на руке. Мало ли в мире этих Молли? Какова вероятность того, что он её встретит? Ведь бывали случаи, когда люди так и не находили тех, кто им предназначался. А если им и доведётся повстречаться… Что ж, ему было почти жалко её, ведь наверняка она ждала иного подарка от судьбы.

* * *

  
  
Их встреча произошла неожиданно для них обоих. Молли была в морге и сортировала документы, относившиеся к последнему телу, что доставили в Бартс (девушка, 19 лет, причина смерти — механическая асфиксия; уже четвёртый подобный случай за последние три недели), когда дверь в помещение открылась, и вошли двое мужчин. Первого из них она знала. Это был инспектор Лестрейд, который курировал данное дело от лица Скотланд-Ярда. А вот второго девушка видела впервые. Он был высоким, бледным и словно бы болезненно худым. Но эта худоба лишь подчёркивала и без того высокие скулы, а бледность лица делала взгляд светлых глаз более острым и ярким. Он словно бы разбирал по кусочкам всё и вся, что видел. От этого становилось не по себе… Но было в этом и что-то _завораживающее_.  
  
— Здравствуй, Грег, — улыбнулась Молли, отводя взгляд от незнакомца. — Ты пришёл взглянуть на новенькую?  
  
— Привет, Молли, — устало отозвался Лестрейд, проходя в помещение. — Да, этот проклятый маньяк совсем голову потерял. Четвёртая жертва за эти дни… Это уже ни в какие ворота.  
  
— И не говори… — вздохнула Хупер, а затем снова взглянула на парня позади инспектора. — Может, ты представишь мне своего компаньона? У вас новый сотрудник?  
  
— Я не работаю в полиции, — подал голос незнакомец. Его бархатный баритон, приятно ласкал слух, несмотря на ощутимую прохладность тона. — Я консультирующий детектив.  
  
— Кто? — переспросила Молли, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Ей не доводилось слышать подобного звания прежде. Может, он был из спецслужб?  
  
— Ко мне полиция обращается, когда…  
  
— Когда мы оказываемся в тупике, — раздался раздражённый голос Лестрейда. — Не обязательно это каждый раз подчеркивать, — инспектор перевёл взгляд на девушку. — Молли, познакомься с Шерлоком Холмсом. Он действительно помогает Скотланд-Ярду в самых сложных делах. Шерлок, это доктор Молли Хупер — самый молодой патологоанатом Бартса.  
  
— Да, я вижу, — отозвался Холмс, окидывая Молли внимательным взглядом.  
  
Но девушка этого даже не заметила. Когда она услышала имя, то ей показалось, что метка на руке начала гореть. Неужели это был он? Тот самый человек, которого она уже и не думала встретить. Что ж, возможно, ожидание того и стоило…  
  
Но сейчас она ничего не могла сказать. Их ждала работа, а она уже давно шла впереди личной жизни Молли, даже когда дело касалось её потенциального соулмейта. К тому же ей не хотелось говорить об этом при Грегори. Но всё равно она не могла полностью сосредоточиться на происходящем, а потому приходилось прикладывать больше усилий для того, чтобы оставаться профессионалом. И всё равно ей казалось, что она выставила себя полной дурой.  
  
В итоге, когда все детали происшествия были выяснены, то Грегори довольно быстро распрощался и ушёл, а вот Шерлок задержался. У Молли сжалось сердце, ведь она ждала, что сейчас задаст вопрос, который у неё самой был готов слететь с губ… Но вместо этого Холмс прохладно-вежливо спросил:  
  
— Доктор Хупер, могу я воспользоваться лабораторией при морге? Я бы хотел провести пару экспериментов, которые помогут при раскрытии дела.  
  
— Боюсь, что это против правил, мистер Холмс, — растерянно пробормотала в ответ Молли.  
  
— На кону множество жизней. Вы же тоже хотите, чтобы этого маньяка остановили как можно скорее? — тут же отозвался мужчина, а следом обворожительно улыбнулся. — Тогда вам стоит помочь мне.  
  
Глядя на его улыбку, Хупер замерла, чувствуя, что сердце забилось чаще. Знание его имени делало с ней нечто странное.  
  
— Я… Я выпишу вам временное разрешение, — сказала Молли, нервно теребя рукав белого халата.  
  
— Принесёте мне его в лабораторию? — спросил Холмс, но, даже не дождавшись ответа, вышел из морга, не обращая больше внимания на девушку.  
  
Молли же осталась стоять, несколько мгновений глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. Она не знала, что ей делать. Да и стоило ли… В конце концов, это мог быть и не он. Хотя… Сколько Шерлоков она встречала до этого? Ни одного. Да и что такого в этом вопросе? Люди то и дело интересуются, если при знакомстве слышат заветное имя. Это нормально. Так почему она должна стесняться его задать? Ей, наверное, так неловко потому, что у неё просто не было опыта…  
  
И всё же Молли решилась. Такой шанс нельзя было упускать. А потому, когда она зашла в лабораторию, держа в руках пропуск для Шерлока, то сразу обратилась к нему:  
  
— Мистер Холмс? — мужчина, что-то внимательно рассматривавший через микроскоп, не обратил на неё внимания. Молли подошла к столу и снова окликнула его: — Шерлок?  
  
Он наконец поднял на неё взгляд и рассеяно махнул рукой.  
  
— А, это вы. Положите пропуск… И я не стану вас больше задерживать, у вас наверняка много дел, — скороговоркой сказал Шерлок, но сейчас Молли не была настроена так просто сдаваться.  
  
— На самом деле я хотела ещё кое-что спросить…  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Какое имя написано у вас на руке? — выпалила Хупер. Шерлок замер, напоминая натянутую до предела гитарную струну, готовую вот-вот лопнуть.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он.  
  
— Имя вашего соулмейта, — повторила Молли, чувствуя странный ком в горле. Что-то было не так, и она это неосознанно понимала. Девушка закатала рукав на левой руке, демонстрируя детективу метку. — Просто вы первый, кого я встретила с этим именем, и… В голове это звучало куда лучше, — нервно хмыкнула она.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на имя, а затем снова поднял взгляд на лицо стоящей перед ним Молли. Его глаза напоминали лёд. Такими же холодными и недобрыми они казались.  
  
— Значит, это вы, та самая несчастная душа, которую связали со мной? — медленно произнёс он, а следом закатал рукав своей рубашки, демонстрируя Молли её собственное имя. Ей бы обрадоваться, но что-то внутри уже надорвалось после его слов. Несчастная душа… Что он имел в виду? — Послушайте меня, Молли, — суховато произнёс Холмс, методично поправляя рукав. — Меня не интересуют ни чувства, ни отношения, ни все эти якобы нерушимые мистические связи между людьми. Я повенчан на своей работе, — твёрдо заявил мужчина. — И я не намерен отвлекаться на сантименты. Поэтому для нашего общего блага лучше раз и навсегда забыть об этом эпизоде. Уверен, что и без слепой веры в мистическую связь вы найдёте себе пару. У вас вполне привлекательная, хоть и не выдающаяся по современным стандартам внешность, вы ещё достаточно молоды, а в Лондоне, да и за его пределами, полно мужчин, которые вас устроят.  
  
Хупер показалось, что её словно бы ударили в живот. Не этого, совсем не этого она ждала, когда задавала свой вопрос. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
— Но почему? — спросила она. — Вы ведь даже не знаете меня, и…  
  
— Дело не в вас, — перебил её Шерлок с таким видом, словно бы объяснял очевидную вещь маленькому ребёнку. — Я высокоактивный социопат. Думаю, Молли, вам известно, что это означает, — мужчина окинул её тяжёлым взглядом. — Я никогда не хотел этой метки. Я не искал соулмейта. Мне это не нужно. А потому самое доброе, что я могу для вас сделать, это предупредить. «Судьба», как это некоторые называют, ошиблась. И вам стоит найти путь в обход неё.  
  
Говоря все это, Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за девушкой, что стояла перед ним. Он мог буквально прочесть по её лицу, как слово за словом он разрушал что-то внутри неё. Ему было почти даже _жаль_ её… Но он ещё раз убедился в верности своего решения. Чувства разрушают, как и эти сказки, на которых растёт поколение за поколением. Он сделал доброе дело. И Молли Хупер потом его ещё поблагодарит.  
  
Холмс так и не дождался ответа, да и сам больше не сказал ни слова. Он лишь прихватил своё пальто и вышел из лаборатории, оставив позади девушку, у которой внутри что-то надорвалось. Судьба не ошиблась, как сказал Холмс, она просто издевалась. Сейчас Молли была в этом уверенна. И в это мгновение она почти что мечтала о том, чтобы на её руке вовсе ничего не было. Не было имени, которое даже после того, как обрело хозяина, не принесло ей ничего кроме боли.

* * *

  
  
Быть может, им обоим было бы лучше, если бы они больше никогда не пересеклись. Они смогли бы друг друга забыть. Шерлоку бы это далось совсем легко. Молли же пришлось бы постараться. Она смогла бы сочинить красивую и грустную историю о том, что её соулмейт погиб ещё до их встречи, и надеяться на то, что какая-то такая же пропащая душа сможет стать её спутником на остаток жизни. А после этого она бы задалась вопросом сколько же таких как она, отринутых, отверженных и непринятых на самом деле.  
  
Так было бы проще им обоим.  
  
Но этого не случилось. Шерлок раз за разом объявлялся на пороге морга, то в сопровождении кого-то из инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда, то в гордом одиночестве. И Молли поняла, что всё становится ещё хуже. Плохо, когда твой соулмейт с порога заявляет, что ты ему не нужна… Но когда ты понимаешь, что _безответно влюблена_ в него… О, это самая изощрённая пытка на свете.  
  
Молли и сама не поняла, как же это случилось. Шерлок всегда был с ней холоден. Частенько даже жесток. А порой и вовсе не замечал её (или же очень искусно делал вид, что не обращает внимания на неё). Хотя она не могла сказать, что он так вёл себя только с ней. Вовсе нет. Он со всеми был таким. И всё же… Всё же девушка не верила до конца в его слова о том, что он социопат. Скорее, лишь загнал свои чувства глубоко внутрь и свыкся с собственной маской.  
Но привлекала её не скрытая ранимость. Его острый ум, вот что завораживало Молли.  
  
От встречи к встрече он все больше поражал её своими доводами и логическими цепочками, которые со стороны казались магическим трюком. Эта невероятная гибкость ума, умение подмечать самые неприметные мелочи и то, как загорались его глаза, когда ему удавалось распутать очередной клубок загадок… Молли поняла, что потеряна, когда было уже слишком поздно.  
  
И, вроде бы, она понимала, что он не заинтересован в ней, но, как решила Хупер, попытка не пытка. Молли стала дружелюбнее, начала чаще задавать вопросы, когда было видно, что Шерлока так и распирает от необходимости поделиться своими наблюдениями, помогала ему, когда дело тех областей, в которых она разбиралась… А Холмс словно бы и не замечал. Принимал всё как данность. Она начала экспериментировать с внешностью, надеясь, что он заметит. И он замечал, вот только все маленькие изменения неизменно сталкивались с колкими замечаниями, которые ранили не хуже ножа.  
  
Решимость Молли угасала. Особенно после фиаско с кофе. Она надеялась, что ей наконец удастся расшевелить Шерлока, привлечь его внимание. А он как будто нарочно исказил её слова… И в итоге ещё и оскорбил. В этот момент девушке так хотелось вырвать кружку из его рук и выплеснуть этот проклятый кофе ему в лицо. Но Молли лишь пробормотала что-то неразборчивое и быстро ушла. В такие моменты она практически ненавидела Шерлока.

* * *

  
  
Странное, до того незнакомое Шерлоку чувство впервые зашевелилось внутри него, когда он увидел рядом с Молли Мориарти, тогда ещё скрывавшегося под личиной Джима из IT. То, как он естественно и непринуждённо устроил ладонь на её спине, встав подле неё… Это пробуждало в нём непонятную злость по отношению к _излишне_ милому и неуклюжему парню. А уж когда Шерлок увидел улыбку Молли… яркую, чуть смущенную, но при этом такую радостную, ему захотелось схватить её за предплечья, хорошенько встряхнуть и сказать… Но что сказать? Он и сам не знал.  
  
Вместо этого он в пух и прах разнёс возможность отношений с этим Джимом. Он уже тогда видел, что парень вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдавал (просто не догадывался _насколько_ ). Шерлок убедил себя, что сделал это только ради работы. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Молли разбили сердце. Это бы сказалось на её умственных способностях, что в свою очередь помешало бы его работе. А этого он не мог допустить. И то, что Молли наконец перестала цепляться за их «связь», нисколько не беспокоило. Наоборот радовало. Ведь именно этого он и хотел. Сейчас он просто сделал доброе дело. Прекратил её страдания ещё до того, как они начались.  
  
Но то, как на него посмотрела Молли, когда он раскрыл обман… Кажется, впервые Шерлок увидел её в глазах злость, которую она пыталась подавить. А ещё боль. Боль, которую он ей причинил, хотя и не хотел этого. Прошло всего мгновение, и она буквально выбежала из лаборатории. Шерлок был поражён, и не только её поведением. Его поразила собственная реакция. Он не испытал удовлетворения от того, что отвадил подобного ухажера от Молли. Ему было _стыдно_. А ещё самую толику страшно. Страшно снова увидеть эту безмолвную боль и разочарование в её глазах.  
  
Потом ему удалось убедить себя, что он был прав. Ведь Джим оказался не просто безобидным геем, который зачем-то решил начать отношения с девушкой. О нет, он оказался кое-кем пострашнее, и его игра была куда опасней. Но когда он, по настоянию Джона, конечно, сообщил об этом девушке (умолчав, правда, о кое-каких подробностях встречи в бассейне, ведь Молли вовсе не обязательно было знать всё), та отреагировала с пугающим хладнокровием. Шерлок ожидал страха с её стороны или хотя бы изумления, но изумляться пришлось уже ему. Молли в ответ на его слова лишь как-то косо улыбнулась и хмыкнула:  
  
— Мной теперь даже мужчины интересуются только из-за связи с тобой… Что ж, буду это иметь в виду, — сухо бросила она и вышла из лаборатории.  
  
Похоже, что он все же своего добился, и теперь Молли искренне тяготилась их связи, как он когда-то. Вот только Шерлок не ощутил удовлетворения от этого. Наоборот, он был… разочарован.

* * *

  
  
Рождество для Шерлока никогда не было особым праздником. Какой смысл отмечать день рождения сына большого выдуманного друга, который уже давно превратился в способ щегольнуть собственной «щедростью»? Он предпочитал просто его не замечать. Это и так бывало непросто, но в этот раз стараниями Джона забыть о нём и вовсе не представлялось возможным. И именно сегодня он хотел бы не отвлекаться на подобные мелочи.  
  
Все мысли детектива занимала Ирэн Адлер. Шерлок должен был признать Эта Женщина сумела его заинтриговать. Она была подобно тайне, завёрнутой в загадку внутри головоломки. И он собирался её раскрыть. Собирался её понять, разложить по полочкам, как делал со всем, что поначалу ставило его в тупик. Но Шерлок, конечно, заметил, что Джон предполагал, будто его интерес вызван… _иными факторами_. Сам же детектив не был уверен, влекла ли его Адлер в подобном плане. Было в ней что-то, что вводило его в ступор, но… Шерлок просто предпочитал об этом не думать.  
  
Сейчас ему вообще было сложно сосредоточиться, а всё из-за гостей, собравшихся в гостиной. Их шум ужасно отвлекал. И когда он только согласился на рождественскую вечеринку? Шерлок не помнил, чтобы Джон вообще его об этом спрашивал…  
  
— Всем привет, — внезапно раздался новый звонкий голос, который невозможно было не узнать. Шерлок на секунду замер, а затем обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на его владелицу.  
  
У входа в квартиру стояла Молли, возле которой уже крутился Джон, помогая ей снять пальто, и сегодня она была совершенно не похожа на скромного патологоанатома, которого Шерлоку доводилось видеть в Бартсе. Она сделала вечерний макияж, отчего на её лице ярко выделялись алые губы, растягивавшиеся в несколько неловкой, но искренней улыбке. Обычно зачёсанные в тугой хвост волосы сегодня свободно ниспадали ей на плечи. В них блестел серебристый бантик, которым украшают подарки, придававший образу игривой легкомысленности… Но больше всего выделялось платье: чёрное, длиной до колен, оно сидело на ней словно перчатка, подчеркивая каждый изгиб тела. Лестрейд настолько засмотрелся на Молли, что стал живым примером выражения про челюсть, стукнувшуюся о пол. Но что тут же привлекло внимание Шерлока — аккуратные гипюровые рукава прикрывали метку с именем соулмейта. С _его_ именем.  
  
Шерлоку почему-то захотелось заскрежетать зубами. Молли Хупер явно собиралась произвести впечатление на кого-то. На некоего безымянного парня, который ждал её где-то. На кого-то, но только не на него. От этой мысли в груди снова зашевелилось неприятное чувство, как в тот день, когда он увидел её рядом с Мориарти. И без того нерадостное настроение ухнуло вниз ещё сильнее.  
  
Злость вызывала раздражение, раздражение вылилось в колкости, колкости переросли в то, что другие бы сочли настоящим оскорблением. Все эти эмоции были направлены не на Молли, а на того безликого мужчину, к которому она спешила. Но за неимением возможности высказать все этому… идиоту (а Шерлок уже был абсолютно уверен в умственных способностях избранника Хупер) весь негатив вылился на Молли.  
  
— Да бросьте, неужели вы не заметили у неё в сумке подарок! Красивая лента, бант… Всё остальное завёрнуто наспех. Значит, это для кого-то особенного. Цвет обёртки созвучен с цветом помады…  
  
О, эта _алая_ помада. Она ей совершенно не шла. Слишком яркая. Слишком вызывающая. Слишком… _Адлер_. Эта мысль вызывала новый прилив раздражения.  
  
— Неосознанная ассоциация, возможно, призыв — в любом случае, мисс Хупер думает о любви, и её намерения серьёзны — об этом говорит сам факт наличия подарка. Тут надежда на долгий роман, хоть, возможно, и беспочвенная. А на то, что свидание сегодня, намекает макияж и одежда, компенсирующая размер губ и груди…  
  
Но Шерлок запнулся на полуслове, когда взглянул на маленькую открытку, крепившуюся к упаковке. Округлые буквы складывались в слова… Слова, которые стали для детектива полной неожиданностью.  
  
_«Дорогому Шерлоку  
С любовью, Молли ххх»_  
  
Эти слова говорили о многом. О том, что, несмотря на все его попытки, холодность и грубость, она всё равно что-то к нему чувствовала.  
  
_Три поцелуя означают романтическую привязанность._  
  
Он поднял взгляд на девушку. Она казалась такой маленькой и уязвимой сейчас. В её глазах было столько боли и обиды, а пальцы с такой силой сжали бокал, что Холмс был почти уверен в том, что вино сейчас окажется у него на лице.  
  
— Ты всегда говоришь ужасные вещи, — с горечью сказала Молли, отводя глаза. Неужели она больше не могла смотреть на него? Неужели он зашёл слишком далеко? — Всегда. Всегда…  
  
В горле пересохло, и Шерлок почувствовал стыд. Ему стало стыдно за своё поведение, хотя обычно ему это было не свойственно. Он не знал, что делать. Оставалось только одно — молча ретироваться, пока не случилось ещё чего. Он уже развернулся, но внезапно замер.  
  
Нет. Он не мог так поступить. Не в этот раз. Молли заслуживала лучшего. Он и сам мог быть _лучше_.  
  
— Мне жаль, — слова давались тяжело, они словно бы прилипали к нёбу, не желая, чтобы их озвучили. — Прости меня.  
  
Молли вскинула на него недоверчивый взгляд, словно бы ожидая очередной колкости с его стороны. Нет, не в этот раз.  
  
— С рождеством, Молли Хупер.  
  
И следом Шерлок наклонился, оставив на её щеке поцелуй. Короткое, невинное прикосновение, которое странным образом отозвалось внутри мужчины. Кожа Молли оказалась нежнее, чем он почему-то думал. И теплее. Ноздри защекотал запах цветочных духов, из-под которого проглядывал нежный аромат ванили и едва заметные лимонные нотки.  
  
Казалось, что Молли была в не меньшем замешательстве, чем он сам. Да и все присутствующие тоже. Шерлок уже хотел что-то сказать. Что-то глупое, что-то _сентиментальное_. Но тут повисшую в гостиной тишину разорвал женский стон.  
  
Момент был разрушен.  
  
Шерлок уцепился за эту возможность, чтобы побыстрее скрыться, уйти прочь. Не дать себе совершить ещё большую глупость. Благо повод был надёжный.  
  
Адлер. Игра. Работа.  
  
Так было правильнее.  
  
Так было проще.

* * *

  
  
Весь этот день был одной сплошной катастрофой. И то, что в конце ей пришлось поехать в Бартс, чтобы заменить «приболевшую» коллегу… Что ж, это было логичным завершением всех её неудач.  
  
На самом деле Молли была даже рада, когда ей позвонил Стамфорд. У неё появился повод уйти с проклятой вечеринки раньше. Не видеть больше этих жалостливых взглядов и не терпеть попыток её утешить.  
  
Какая же она дура. Шерлок столько раз повторял, что отношения его не интересуют. А отношения _с ней_ — в особенности. И всё же…  
  
Молли тряхнула головой, отгоняя прочь подобные мысли. Она снова посмотрела на отчёт, лежавший перед ней на столе. Она смогла написать всего несколько строчек из-за хаоса в голове. Но, по крайней мере, дела у неё были всё же лучше, чем у той женщины, чьи документы она оформляла. Слабое утешение, конечно, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было.  
  
Часы на противоположной стене показывали третий час ночи. Девушка вздохнула. Её бы не помешала ещё одна чашка кофе. Но её планам не суждено было сбыться, потому что в кабинет зашла Анна — дежурившая с ней ассистентка.  
  
— Там пришли на опознание, доктор Хупер.  
  
— В такой час? — удивилась Молли. Анна лишь развела руками. И правда, это было далеко не самым странным, что они видели на работе. — Ладно… Спасибо, я сейчас подойду.  
  
Каково же было изумление Хупер, когда в морге она увидела Шерлока и его старшего брата. Молли стало совсем не по себе от того, каким… подавленным выглядел Шерлок.  
  
— Могла и не приходить, Молли, — сказал он с прохладной отстранённостью, которая после кошмарной вечеринки била ещё больнее.  
  
— Ничего. Все остальные празднуют… Рождество, — их взгляды на секунду пересеклись, и она тут же отвела глаза. Сейчас ей и без того было очень тяжело. — Лицо немного изуродовано… Много травм, так что опознать будет непросто, — нервно пробормотала Хупер, откидывая простыню, что покрывала труп.  
  
Лицо и правда больше походило на кровавое месиво. Словно бы кто-то хотел, чтобы эту женщину не смогли опознать. Словно…  
  
— Покажи её всю, — прозвучала короткая фраза, и Молли вздрогнула.  
  
_Зачем?_ Она почти спросила это вслух. Зачем Шерлоку нужно было осмотреть её тело? Но Молли промолчала и лишь стянула простыню, кидая при этом на Шерлока нервные взгляды.  
  
Его глаза холодно осмотрели труп перед собой. Лицо застыло в непроницаемой маске безразличия. Молли хорошо её знала. Так он скрывал эмоции, которые не предназначались для чужих глаз.  
  
— Она, — ровным тоном констатировал детектив и, развернувшись, тут же вышел из морга, оставив позади удивлённого брата. Мистер Холмс тоже осознавал насколько необычно поведение Шерлока.  
  
— Спасибо, мисс Хупер, — поблагодарил он, то ли нечаянно, то ли нарочно проигнорировав при обращении должность, и уже собрался следом за Шерлоком.  
  
— Кто она? — не удержалась Молли. — Странно, что Шерлок узнал её… не по лицу.  
  
Майкрофт не ответил, лишь натянуто улыбнулся и взглянул на неё с тенью жалости. У Хупер пересохло в горле. Он _знал_ , о том, что они с Шерлоком соулмейты. И этот взгляд сказал девушке всё, что ей нужно было знать.  
  
Позже, уже в конце своей смены, Молли решила посмотреть, что это за _Ирэн Адлер_. Когда она наткнулась на сайт и просмотрела его… Давно она так горько не смеялась. Ну да, теперь всё встало на свои места. _Доминантка_. Куда ей было до такой женщины? Красивой, сексуальной и властной. Неудивительно, что она заинтересовала Шерлока.  
  
_Не интересуют чувства._ Похоже, его не интересуют _её_ чувства. Какая ирония. Они родственные души, но она ему была не нужна. Она была не в счёт. Зачем тогда было дальше навязываться? Может, Шерлок действительно был прав, и судьба ошиблась на их счёт?  
  
Хупер закрыла вкладку, не желая больше мучить себя.

* * *

  
  
Шерлок чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Он ни за что бы в этом не признался, но сам понимал, что Мориарти был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы переиграть его. Оставалось только одно — закончить игру до того, как он проиграет.  
  
Именно поэтому он оказался сегодня в Бартсе. На кону стояла жизнь детей, и время утекало, словно вода меж пальцев. А это означало только одно — его время тоже нещадно подходило к концу. В одиночку он бы не успел. Потому ему нужна была помощь человека, который знал своё дело.  
  
Одним из плюсов работы с Молли было то, что она ему не мешала. Она не лезла к нему с разговорами и лишними вопросами, когда он уходил в работу с головой. Она знала, что он сам скажет, когда будет готов. Рядом с ней было комфортно. Вот и сейчас он практически забыл, что он был в лаборатории не один. Именно поэтому он позволил себе озвучить мысли вслух.  
  
— Ты кому-то что-то должен? — раздался внезапно голос Молли, вырвавший Шерлока из его мыслей. — Ты сказал: «Я твой должник»… Бормотал, когда работал.  
  
— Ерунда, — попытался отмахнуться Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от микроскопа. — Мысли вслух.  
  
— Ты как мой отец. Он умер… — Молли смутилась собственных слов, а Шерлок почувствовал лёгкий укол раздражения. Он и так знал, что её отец умер. От рака поджелудочной. Она уже об этом говорила. — Ой, прости.  
  
— Молли, прошу, не пытайся развлечь меня беседой, — он попытался сказать это вежливо, но недовольство давало о себе знать нотками раздражения в голосе. — Это не твой конёк.  
  
— Когда он умирал, он со всеми был весёлым, — продолжала девушка, словно не понимая намёка на то, что сейчас ему было не до пустых разговоров. Даже с ней, — но не тогда, когда его никто не видел. Но я как-то вошла… И он был грустным.  
  
— Молли… — предупреждающе произнёс он. Что это только на неё нашло? Но следующие слова девушки отбили у него всякое желание пытаться утихомирить её.  
  
— Ты грустный, когда думаешь, что он тебя не видит, — Молли бросила взгляд в сторону Джона, и Шерлок тоже невольно посмотрел на друга, который и не догадывался, что его обсуждают. — Что-то не так. Только не говори, что нет. Я знаю, что значит выглядеть грустным, когда думаешь, что тебя никто не видит, — голос девушки был полон неподдельной тревоги и заботы о нём — к такому он совершенно не привык. Внутри него что-то дрогнуло, а сердце (которого по словам столь многих у него попросту не было) забилось чуточку быстрее.  
  
— Ты же видишь меня, — с некоторым недоумением отозвался он. Но следующие слова и вовсе выбили его из колеи.  
  
— Я не в счёт.  
  
Молли сказала их так просто, без укора, лишь с лёгким налётом горечи в голосе. Она была уверена в том, что ничего не значила для Шерлока. Она с этим _смирилась_. А Шерлок смотрел на неё и не верил своим ушам. Да, он старался держать Молли на некотором расстоянии, но вовсе не потому, что она ничего для него не значила. Наоборот, потому что на все его старания, она стала значить слишком много. Сколько раз он презрительно отзывался о соулмейтах, о судьбе, о любви, а когда воплощение всего этого появилось в его жизни, он не смог уйти прочь.  
  
А Молли продолжала говорить:  
  
— Я к тому, что если я могу что-то сделать — всё, что ты скажешь… не знаю… все, что нужно — возьми меня… В смысле все, что я могу для тебя… тебе… Если тебе что-то понадобится, я все сделаю.  
  
В голове Шерлока царил такой хаос, как не бывало уже давно. Он не мог найти слов, чтобы хоть что-то сказать в ответ. А когда всё же нашёлся, что ответить, опять сказал вовсе не то, что следовало бы. Он слишком долго жил, отталкивая сантименты прочь. И подобная откровенность Молли была для него чужда.  
  
— Что мне может от тебя понадобиться?  
  
— Ничего. — тут же ответила Хупер, покачав головой. — Не знаю… Но ты всё равно мог бы сказать «спасибо».  
  
— Спасибо, — словно дурак повторил за ней Шерлок. Неудивительно, что это прозвучало неискренне.  
  
Молли же в ответ лишь неловко закусила губу и отвернулась.  
  
— Я пойду куплю ещё чипсов. Тебе что-нибудь взять? — тут она неприятно усмехнулась и быстро себя одёрнула. — Да, конечно, ничего не нужно.  
  
Шерлок понимал, что это был лишь повод. Попытка сбежать, скрыться. Молли было неловко. А он хотел её удержать. Хотел доказать ей, как сильно она ошибается в своих выводах.  
  
— Ну, в общем-то, я… — он не успел договорить. На этот раз его перебила Молли.  
  
— Не нужно, я знаю, — и с этими словами, больше не обернувшись, она ушла.  
  
Шерлок ещё несколько мгновений смотрел ей вслед. В голове проносилось множество мыслей, возможностей, желаний… Но его взгляд упал на микроскоп, и после пары секунд внутренней борьбы логика взяла верх. Главное сейчас — переиграть Мориарти. А когда он это сделает… У них будет достаточно времени, чтобы всё обсудить.

* * *

  
  
Молли старалась не думать о том, что произошло днём. Вернее, ничего такого днём и не произошло. Жестокость Шерлока была такой привычной, что ей бы уже не обращать на это внимания… Но сегодня что-то было не так. Молли ещё ни разу не видела Шерлока таким подавленным и потерянным. Ей так хотелось ему помочь. Вот только ему помощь была не нужна.  
  
С губ сорвался тяжёлый вздох. Она же пообещала себе не думать об этом. Гораздо приятнее было размышлять о том, как она придёт домой, примет горячую ванну, а затем устроится на диване перед телевизором за просмотром очередной серии…  
  
— Ты была не права, — тихий, глубокий баритон разлился по лаборатории подобно грому среди ясного неба, — в том, что ты не в счёт.  
  
Молли, уже приоткрывшая дверь, громко испуганно выдохнула и резко развернулась, врезавшись спиной в дверь. Шерлок стоял чуть поодаль, и в полумраке лаборатории его силуэт выделялся особенно чётко благодаря тому небольшому количеству света, что проникало извне.  
  
— Я всегда считался с тобой и всегда доверял тебе, — Молли, всё ещё испуганно дышавшая, удивлённо уставилась на мужчину, не зная, что её поразило больше: само признание или то, как оно было сделано. Однако, оказалось, что это ещё не всё. — Но в другом ты не ошиблась — у меня не всё хорошо, — голос Шерлока дрогнул, и Хупер напряглась.  
  
— Говори, что случилось! — твёрдо отозвалась она, отодвинув на второй план своё изумление. Оно могло подождать.  
  
— Молли, — Шерлок сделал шаг к ней, — возможно, я скоро умру.  
  
Эта новость ошарашила девушку. Нет, это было невозможно. Шерлок не мог умереть. Не сейчас.  
  
— Что мне сделать? — несколько даже испуганно спросила Молли. Она готова была сделать всё, что было в её силах. Абсолютно всё.  
  
— Если бы я не был тем, кем ты меня считаешь — кем я считаю себя — скажи, ты бы помогла мне? — спросил в ответ Шерлок, продолжая неумолимо приближаться.  
  
Молли почему-то захотелось вжаться в дверь, но она стояла твёрдо, не отводя взгляда от глаз Шерлока. Он был напуган. Но что самое главное… он позволял ей это увидеть.  
  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросила Молли, которая в этот момент всё для себя уже решила.  
  
Шерлок остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глядя на неё потемневшими глазами. На секунду девушка забыла как дышать. А когда она услышала его простой ответ, то у неё словно земля ушла из-под ног.  
  
— Ты.  
  
— Я готова, — кивнула Молли, и Шерлок улыбнулся. Так неуверенно, что было для него не свойственно, но при этом так искренне. Молли ни на секунду не усомнилась в правильности своего решения.  
  
И пускай ей пришлось помочь Шерлоку погибнуть… Зато она его спасла.

* * *

  
  
Последняя неделя была настоящим сумасшествием, но чуть ли не впервые Шерлок наблюдал за всем со стороны. Всё же было бы странно, если бы «погибший детектив» стал вмешиваться в скандал вокруг собственной смерти. А потому он только и мог, что читать газеты и смотреть репортажи, которые как один смешивали его имя с грязью. Его это мало волновало. Большинство людей всегда были и будут непроглядными идиотами. Те же, кто к этой категории не относился…  
  
Дверь в квартиру открылась, раздался глухой хлопок, а следом звон ключей. Через пару мгновений в гостиную вошла Молли. Она, казалось, словно постарела за те несколько часов, что её не было дома. Чёрное платье лишь сильнее подчёркивало неестественную бледность её лица, на котором выделялись покрасневшие от слёз глаза. Она даже не взглянула на него, а просто бросила сумку на кресло (обычно подобная неряшливость была ей несвойственна) и тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Как всё прошло? — спросил Шерлок. Он уже сделал несколько выводов, но хотел узнать точно… Узнать от неё.  
  
Молли посмотрела на него, молча прошла по комнате и не слишком грациозно опустилась на соседнюю половину дивана.  
  
— Ужасно, — пробормотала она наконец. — Я никогда не видела Джона таким… убитым. На нём лица не было. Он снова ходит с тростью, — покачала головой Хупер и начала нервно теребить кончик косы. — Миссис Хадсон плакала всю церемонию, а Грег… — голос Молли дрогнул. — Грег держался лучше всех, но и он был раздавлен. Единственный плюс — не было ни одного журналиста. Уж не знаю, что сделал твой брат, но никто нам не мешал и не поджидал на выходе с кладбища.  
  
Шерлок молча кивнул. Он знал, что это решение будет иметь болезненные последствия для его друзей, но это был единственный выход. Он делал это ради их же безопасности.  
  
Тут он снова посмотрел на Молли. Глаза опущены. Спина напряжена. Пальцы, сминающие юбку платья, сжаты до побеления костяшек. Она казалась больной. Едва сдерживала слёзы. Он и не думал, что её выдержки хватит так надолго.  
  
— А как ты сама? — неловко спросил Шерлок, и тут же захотел стукнуть себя. Он совершенно не знал, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях. И всё же хотел помочь.  
  
— Я в порядке, — слишком ровным тоном ответила она.  
  
— Лжёшь, — спокойно заметил Холмс.  
  
— Лгу? — слегка дрожащим голосом спросила Молли. — А что я должна тебе сказать? Они стояли там, у твоей могилы, оплакивая погибшего друга, а я стояла рядом и знала, что гроб пустой. Что человек, по которому они скорбят, сидит у меня в квартире живой и невредимый! — Молли встала с дивана и принялась расхаживать по гостиной. — Мне пришлось лгать им в лицо, Шерлок. Я знаю, что так нужно, но… Ты не представляешь, как мерзко мне от осознания, что я могла успокоить их боль одной фразой! Одной! — она резко остановилась и уставилась на мужчину. Её глаза блестели, но не только от слёз. В них читалась боль. — Чёрт возьми, после похорон Грег подошёл ко мне и начал меня успокаивать. Меня! Хотя это его понизили в должности. Хотя это он винит себя в том, что ты якобы погиб. Но нет, он успокаивал меня, потому что… — она оборвала себя на полуслове. Но то, как она ладонью ухватилась за предплечье, то самое, на котором была метка в виде его имени, говорило лучше всяких слов. — Так что да, я солгала, Шерлок. _Я не в порядке_. Но я не имею права это показывать, потому что другим ещё хуже.  
  
Если честно, Шерлок не ожидал подобной тирады от Молли. Он понимал, что ей должно было быть непросто в сложившейся ситуации. Что, сделав её соучастницей своего плана, он повесил на неё большой груз ответственности. Но видя то, как это отражалось на ней… Шерлок не почувствовал отвращения к её эмоциям, к подобному проявлению слабости. Наоборот, скорее, некоторое восхищение тем, что она была готова и дальше это продолжать, несмотря на то, как тяжело ей было.  
  
— Прости, я не хотела так срываться на тебе, — прервала молчание Молли, стирая слезы с глаз. — Тебе тоже нелегко сейчас. Мне просто надо отдохнуть, и… — договорить она не смогла, потому Шерлок, подчинившись некому внутреннему порыву, тоже поднялся с дивана и следом обнял её.  
  
Девушка после секундного промедления уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и, судя по тому, как она мелко задрожала, она пыталась сдержать очередную волну слёз. Шерлок в ответ принялся неловко поглаживать её по голове, как он пару раз видел на примере Джона.  
  
Раньше ему не доводилось быть так близко к Молли. Они всегда держали дистанцию, но сейчас от неё не осталось и следа. Как и от тех стен, что он с таким упорством выстраивал все эти годы. Да, это он пытался утешить Молли, но то, как доверчиво она прижималась к нему, как искренне переживала за него и за других, как до последнего пыталась сохранить решимость… Шерлок находил в этом странное успокоение. Он бы ни за что не признался, но и ему сейчас была нужна поддержка. И осознание того, что того, что у него был такой друг… _соулмейт_ , давало ему необходимую уверенность.  
  
Шерлок чуть отстранил Молли, которая тут же вскинула на него блестящие от слез глаза, а следом наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб. Он не умел выражать чувства словами… Потому оставались только действия.  
  
Молли неуверенно замерла, словно бы не веря в то, что произошло, а затем, к большому удивлению Холмса, нагнула его к себе, ухватившись за лацканы пиджака, и впилась в губы поцелуем.  
  
Шерлок застыл, растерявшись. Это было совершенно непохоже на Молли. Но она, плотно закрыв глаза, продолжала его целовать со странной решимостью. Прошло ещё несколько мгновений, хватка девушки ослабла, а затем она отстранилась на шаг. Её щеки вспыхнули алым, а сама она казалась до ужаса смущённой собственным поведением.  
  
— Я, эм… — она замялась, пряча взгляд, — Прости, это было…  
  
Шерлок мягко приподнял лицо Молли за подбородок. Девушка, казалось, покраснела ещё сильнее и всё так же старательно отводила взгляд в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на него. Шерлок хотел всего лишь успокоить её, сказать, что ничего такого не случилось… Но вместо этого сам наклонился и поцеловал её в губы.  
  
Этот поцелуй был куда менее настойчивый, чем предыдущий. Мягкий, немного неуверенный, почти что спрашивающий разрешения на своё существование. Молли, которая напряглась в первое мгновение, почти сразу же расслабилась в объятьях мужчины. Она ответила на поцелуй, но уже без того отчаянного рвения, которым сопровождался её первый порыв.  
  
И всё же настроение начало меняться. Там, где была неуверенность, начало проглядывать нетерпение, нежность постепенно сменялась жадностью. Всё это дополнялось страстью, которая перекрывала остальные чувства. Поцелуи сменяли друг друга сладкой чередой, в которой едва оставалось время на то, чтобы лишний раз вдохнуть, не то что подумать.  
  
И в кои-то веки Шерлок позволил разуму отступить, дав зелёный свет чувствам. Может, больше и не представится такой возможности… Но сейчас думать об этом не хотелось. Только не в тот момент, когда он держал Молли в объятьях. Когда он был так близок к тому, чтобы окончательно потерять голову.  
  
В какой-то момент девушка, которую он, сам того не замечая, вёл куда-то в сторону, врезалась спиной в стену. Тогда Шерлок оторвался от губ Молли, заглянул в её потемневшие от желания глаза и, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, прижался губами к шее девушки. Она тут же вздрогнула всем телом, что лишь раззадорило мужчину. Он с новоявленным интересом принялся за дело, в какой-то момент прикусив жилку на шее Молли, которая билась в унисон с её сердцем. Девушка шумно выдохнула и, убрав руки из его волос, с которыми всё это время играла, принялась ловко расстёгивать пуговицы его пиджака. Этот предмет одежды почти тут же полетел на пол. Шерлок был совершенно солидарен с Молли — сейчас он ему был совершенно ни к чему.  
  
Он тоже решил не оставаться в долгу. Рука, которая до этого лежала на пояснице девушки, скользнула вверх по ткани платья. Пальцы нащупали молнию… И в этот момент Молли уперлась ладошками ему в грудь. Шерлок нехотя отстранился и вопросительно взглянул на Молли. Она, всё ещё тяжело дыша, покачала головой, а затем выдохнула:  
  
— Не здесь… Не самое лучшее место, согласись, — лукаво ухмыльнулась она.  
  
Поборов желание убрать эту ухмылку с её губ ещё одним поцелуем, Шерлок всё же согласно кивнул. И правда, стена гостиной была не лучшим вариантом для их первого раза.  
  
— Разумный довод, — хрипло отозвался он, а затем, взяв Молли за руку, повёл её через коридор в сторону спальни.  
  
Хоть расстояние было совсем небольшим, терпение подвело Шерлока, и в какой-то момент он снова привлёк к себе девушку. Наконец они всё же буквально ввалились в спальню (после того, как некоторое время Шерлок пытался вслепую нащупать ручку двери). Они снова отстранились друг от друга. И тут мужчина увидел вальяжно развалившегося на кровати Тоби. Холмс нахмурился.  
  
— А ну пошёл отсюда, — шикнул Шерлок, согнав с постели кота.  
  
Тоби зло зыркнул на него, выражая крайнюю степень презрения, и выбежал из комнаты. Молли, закрывшая за ним дверь, не удержала смешка. Но улыбка в миг сошла с её губ, когда она увидела приближающегося к ней Шерлока. Что ж, он был более чем доволен подобным эффектом.  
  
— Так на чём мы остановились? — негромко поинтересовался он.  
  
Молли сделала пару шагов навстречу и, оказавшись вплотную к нему, накрыла ладонью его щеку, проведя пальцами по острой скуле. Шерлок мягко перехватил её запястье и оставил поцелуй на внутренней стороне ладони.  
  
— Повернись ко мне спиной, — прошептал он, глядя прямо в глаза Молли.  
  
Она с заметным трудом сглотнула, но послушно развернулась спиной к Шерлоку. Он аккуратно перекинул её косу через плечо, а затем, снова найдя молнию платья, принялся неспешно её расстёгивать. Было что-то завораживающее в том, как сантиметр за сантиметром его глазам открывалась оголённая спина. Его пальцы словно случайно заскользили по коже, заставляя Молли дрожать то ли от волнения, то ли от предвкушения.  
  
Молния закончилась слишком быстро. Молли бросила на Шерлока короткий взгляд, легко повела плечами, и платье осело у неё ног. Она перешагнула через него и снова развернулась лицом к Шерлоку. Он, не теряя времени даром, подхватил её на руки и уложил на кровать. Его губы снова нашли её, а пальцы девушки принялись расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки. Правда, получалось у Молли это не слишком хорошо, особенно когда поцелуи начали спускаться всё ниже по её шее.  
  
— Знаешь, мне всегда нравились твои рубашки, — пробормотала она, борясь с одной особенно упрямой пуговицей, — но сейчас я бы предпочла, чтобы ты носил футболки.  
  
Шерлок лишь хмыкнул, оставляя очередной красный след у самых ключиц Хупер, а затем резко перехватил её руки и завёл их за голову, придавив к матрасу одной рукой, а другой нетерпеливо рванул на себе рубашку.  
  
— К черту церемонии, — рыкнул он. Молли даже и не подумала с ним спорить.  
  
Он отпустил запястья девушки, и его пальцы заскользили по ее рукам, ласково щекоча кожу. Он помедлил, когда задел метку на руке. Его собственное имя, выведенное непонятными чернилами, резким, уверенным почерком. Словно бы он сам оставил его, чтобы пометить Молли. _Моя Молли…_ Почему-то эта мысль вызывала особенный восторг.  
  
Тем временем Шерлок переместил своё внимание на грудь Молли. Она всё ещё была прикрыта тонкой чёрной кружевной тканью, которая, впрочем, мало что оставляла воображению. Он сжал мягкие округлости в ладонях, пристально наблюдая за тем, какие эмоции отображались на лице девушки, чтобы не упустить ни одну. Она прикрыла глаза и закусила нижнюю губу в попытке сдержать стон. Это лишь раззадорило Шерлока. О, ему хотелось, чтобы она не сдерживалась. Вернее, чтобы она _не могла_ сдерживать себя.  
  
Его руки скользнули на спину Молли, заставив её слегка приподняться, и после пары секунд борьбы с застёжкой, бюстгальтер присоединился к остальным вещам на полу. А Шерлок не стал терять времени даром и накрыл губами грудь Молли. Под ласками его языка, девушка выгнулась и зарылась пальцами в кудри Шерлока. А уж то, как она начала стонать… Шерлоку часто говорили, что он талантливый музыкант. Что ж, он нашёл ещё один инструмент, с которым он мог обращаться виртуозно. Он переключил своё внимание на вторую грудь, поигрывая с твёрдым соском, и Молли начала невольно повторять его имя подобно мантре. Что ж, звучало это и правда прекрасно.  
  
Не отвлекаясь от своего нынешнего занятия, Шерлок аккуратно подцепил колготки прямо вместе с бельём и принялся стягивать их с Молли. Не без помощи самой девушки. После этого она тоже решила не оставаться в долгу. Она на удивление ловко разобралась с ремнём, а затем и ширинкой, при этом то и дело как бы невзначай задевая твёрдую выпуклость, делая всё происходящее больше похожим на пытку. О, он хотел её, но всё же был готов потерпеть.  
  
Когда и на нем не осталось одежды, Шерлок не стал спешить. Он окинул Молли долгим, внимательным взглядом. Затем лукаво ухмыльнулся навис над ней, снова страстно целуя её. Тем временем его рука уверенно скользнула между ног девушки. Пальцы пробежались по влажным складкам, срывая с губ Молли очередной стон, который затерялся где-то в поцелуе, а затем один палец скользнул внутрь, раздразнивая и подготавливая. От ощущения горячей влаги, возбуждение Шерлока стало ещё более невыносимым. Казалось, терпение скоро подведёт его. Но, как оказалось, ещё раньше оно закончилось у Молли.  
  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста… — умоляюще пробормотала она. — Я хочу тебя. Сейчас.  
  
Ну и как после такого можно было отказать?  
  
Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, немного сменив позицию. Молли тут же призывно обвила ногами его торс. Секундная встреча взглядов, и он вошёл в неё. На этот раз низкий, глухой стон сорвался уже у самого Шерлока. Подождав пару мгновений, чтобы совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями, он принялся двигаться.  
  
Они быстро нашли общий ритм, и это было так естественно, так правильно, что перехватывало дыхание. Молли прижималась к нему так крепко, что начинало казаться, что она стала частью его самого. И ведь так, в каком-то смысле, оно и было. Поначалу медленные толчки с каждым проходящим мгновением становились всё резче и быстрее. Тела покрылись испариной. Ногти Молли всё сильнее впивались ему в спину, оставляя на коже следы в виде маленьких полумесяцев. Поцелуи отдавали всё большим жаром и отчаянием, словно они не могли насытиться друг другом.  
  
И вот Молли сначала напряглась подобно струне, а затем с громким стоном обмякла в его руках. Он тоже был близок к концу. Толчок, один, другой, третий… И его тоже с головой накрыла волна оргазма, разлившаяся по телу волной приятной тяжести.  
  
Шерлок с некоторым трудом отстранился от девушки и лёг рядом с ней, не отводя взгляда. Она выглядела такой умиротворённой в этот момент с покрасневшими щеками, прилипшими ко лбу прядками волос и тяжело вздымающейся грудью.  
  
Он тихо хмыкнул, поймав себя на сентиментальных мыслях, но не почувствовал ни капли раздражения. Наоборот ему тоже было спокойно. Шерлок не глядя нащупал одеяло, которым и накрыл их обоих.  
  
Молли подвинулась поближе к нему и взглянула ему в лицо.  
  
— Я и не думала, что ты так… — она на секунду замялась, — хорош.  
  
— Что? Все мы в юности экспериментируем, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Правда, я быстро разочаровался в подобных… развлечениях. Не понимал, почему все так зациклены на сексе.  
  
— Не понимал? —переспросила Молли, приподняв бровь.  
  
— Может, в этом что-то и есть, — довольно игриво отозвался он. Девушка улыбнулась, но довольно быстро посерьёзнела.  
  
— Шерлок… Всё, что сейчас произошло, это…  
  
— Повторяя твои слова, Молли, сейчас не лучшее время для таких разговоров, — мягко прервал её Шерлок. Это было нечестно с его стороны, но… — Мы всё обсудим, обещаю. А пока… Я же вижу, что ты устала. Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
  
Молли несколько секунд смотрела на него с некоторым подозрением, а затем, всё же не удержав зевок, кивнула в ответ.  
  
— Хорошо, но потом мы поговорим.  
  
— Обязательно. У нас будет на это время.  
  
Вот только Шерлок знал, что на самом деле времени почти не было, и именно поэтому он не хотел говорить о чувствах сейчас. Если ему суждено было не вернуться с охоты на приспешников Мориарти, то было бы слишком жестоко обременять Молли какими бы то ни было обязательствами и давать лишнюю надежду. Ну, а если же ему повезёт… То вот тогда они и поговорят.  
  
Так что поздней ночью, когда ему пришло сообщение от Майкрофта, Шерлок уже был готов. Он ещё раз взглянул на мирно спавшую в постели Молли, чувствуя при этом некоторые угрызения совести. Почему-то сейчас убедить себя в том, что он поступает правильно, было совсем непросто. Но выбора у него не было. Он должен был это сделать.  
  
С этой мыслью Шерлок тихо выскользнул из спальни, квартиры и жизни Молли на ближайшие два года.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь, Молли? — раздраженно спросила Мина, глядя на подругу, которая снова принялась рассеяно помешивать кофе в кружке.  
  
Молли вздрогнула и виновато посмотрела на сидящую напротив девушку. В последнее время она стала куда менее внимательной.  
  
— Прости, — отозвалась она, отодвигая чашку с уже поостывшим напитком. — Так о чём ты?  
  
На лице Мины появилось жалостливое выражение, которое Хупер знала слишком хорошо. Она уже догадывалась, какой разговор её ожидал. И ей заранее стало тошно.  
  
— Молли, прошло уже больше полугода, — мягко произнесла Мина. — Тебе надо двигаться дальше.  
  
— Мина…  
  
— Я совершенно серьёзно. Я больше не могу смотреть на то, как этот гадёныш даже после смерти изводит тебя! — возмутилась девушка, тоже отодвинув свою чашку. — Ты всё это время ходишь словно тень. Нельзя же так.  
  
Хупер тяжело вздохнула. Мина правильно догадывалась о виновнике её состояния, вот только причина была совсем иная. То, что Шерлок бросил её вот так… От этого было больно. А ведь на ней ещё и висел груз постоянного вранья. Но что было тяжелее всего, это полное отсутствие информации. Жив ли Шерлок, или она теперь обманывает только саму себя? Молли как-то раз попыталась связаться с Майкрофтом, а тот вежливо, но твёрдо дал понять, что это уже не её дело.  
  
— Тебе легко говорить, — отозвалась Молли, устало потирая виски. — Твой соулмейт жив-здоров.  
  
У девушки хватило совести хотя бы сделать вид, что ей немного стыдно. Она взяла Молли за руку и сжала её ладонь.  
  
— Зато тебя точно ничто не сдерживает, — Молли в этот момент едва сдержала истеричный смешок. — Ты совершенно свободна, Молли. Попробуй снова начать встречаться. У меня есть один очень милый приятель. Его соулмейт умерла ещё до их встречи, но он не хочет из-за этого ставить крест на себе.  
  
— Мне, конечно, очень приятно, что ты так за меня беспокоишься, но роль свахи тебе совсем не к лицу, — заявила Молли. Мина раздраженно всплеснула руками.  
  
— Да что ж ты будешь делать… Ну, пообещай мне хотя бы подумать над этим, — взмолилась девушка. Хупер снова вздохнула.  
  
— Ладно, я подумаю, — сдалась она, и тут же добавила: — Но больше ничего не обещаю.

* * *

  
  
Пару дней спустя, когда Молли возвращалась домой после смены по одной из оживлённых вечерних улиц Лондона, кто-то внезапно окликнул её:  
  
— Молли! Молли Хупер!  
  
Она обернулась и к своему большому удивлению увидела спешащего к ней Джона Уотсона.  
  
— Джон? Вот уж не ожидала тебя увидеть, — улыбнулась Хупер, отмечая, что он стал лучше выглядеть. — Как у тебя дела? Мы так давно не общались.  
  
— Да, было такое… Мне нужно было время, — Джон потёр шею. — Но у меня всё в порядке. Я смог взять себя в руки. А ты как?  
  
— Бывало и лучше, — неопределённо отозвалась Хупер. Но тут её взгляд привлекла блондинка, стоявшая рядом с Джоном. Неужели… — Может, познакомишь меня со своей спутницей?  
  
— Точно, — спохватился Уотсон. — Молли, это Мэри — моя девушка. Мэри, это Молли — моя подруга, которая работает в Бартсе.  
  
— Очень приятно.  
  
— Взаимно. Джон много о вас говорил, — отозвалась с тёплой улыбкой Мэри. Было что-то в её внешности, что невольно к ней располагало.  
  
— Девушка, значит, да? — с небольшой ухмылкой спросила Молли.  
  
— Да… Мы соулмейты, — признался Джон, взяв Мэри за руку.  
  
Молли искренне широко улыбнулась. Вот уж кто давно заслуживал счастья, так это Джон Уотсон. Но всё равно, несмотря на искреннюю радость по отношению к другу, где-то внутри шелохнулась и горечь. Девушка постаралась заглушить её.  
  
— Поздравляю, Джон! Я очень за вас рада, — она обняла мужчину.  
  
— Спасибо, Молли.  
  
Тут рядом послышался женский смех.  
  
— А мне объятья не положены? — шутливо поинтересовалась Мэри. — Это же мне больше повезло, чем ему.  
  
Молли после секундного промедления обняла и её. Она ведь была кое в чём права. Ей и правда повезло с Джоном.  
  
— Нам надо идти, — сказал Джон, — но я был рад тебя увидеть, Молли. Давай как-нибудь встретимся?  
  
— Отличная идея, — согласилась Хупер. — Нам есть о чём поговорить.  
  
— Это точно, — кивнул Уотсон. — Я тебе позвоню.  
  
Распрощавшись, они поспешили по своим делам. Молли вскоре вернулась домой. Окинув взглядом свою пустую квартиру, девушка почувствовала, как горечь снова вернулась к ней. Ну почему? Почему у неё не могло все быть как у _нормальных_ людей? Пройдя в спальню, Молли резко закатала рукав и зло посмотрела на метку. Имя Шерлока было словно клеймо, отобравшее у неё все надежды на спокойную, нормальную жизнь. Девушка испытала острое желание запустить чем-нибудь тяжёлым в стену, но с трудом всё же его подавила. Как она устала от всего этого…  
  
_Тебя ничто не сдерживает._  
  
А ведь Мина была права. Шерлок ещё до своего «падения» не раз чётко давал понять, что ему, мягко говоря, всё равно. А уж после того, как он её использовал… Она больше ничего ему не должна. И хранить верность уж подавно.  
  
Девушка достала из сумки мобильный, немного покрутила его в руках, и после пары секунд сомнений всё же позвонила подруге.  
  
— Мина, привет… Твоя идея познакомить меня с тем твоим другом ещё в силе?

* * *

  
  
Шерлок не думал, что окажется в Лондоне так скоро. Он ещё не закончил охоту на приспешников Мориарти, но одна из ниточек, которая должна была привести его к ближнему кругу соратников Джима, заставила его пересмотреть планы. Майкрофт предлагал самостоятельно заняться этим, считая, что Шерлоку всё ещё слишком опасно появляться в Англии, несмотря на то, что с того момента, как он спрыгнул с крыши Бартса, прошло больше года.  
  
Брат был в чём-то прав. Это была _крайне_ рискованная затея, но Шерлок наотрез отказался передавать дело Майкрофту. Оно было слишком важным и требовало личного подхода. Конечно они оба знали, что это была неправда. Вернее, _не совсем_ правда. Шерлоку нужно было вернуться в Лондон. Хотя бы ненадолго. Он бы ни за что не сказал этого вслух, но он соскучился по городу. А ещё больше по тем людям, которые в этом городе остались.  
  
Но Шерлок понимал, что должен держаться от них подальше, и уж тем более не искать контакта даже с теми… _с той_ , что знала о том, что он жив. Ради их же безопасности.  
  
То, что его мысли всё чаще возвращались к Молли, в каком-то смысле раздражало Шерлока, но оно же служило для него отличной мотивацией. Не то чтобы ему не хватало причин желать скорейшего возвращения в Лондон… Но возможность снова увидеть девушку была далеко не последней в списке.  
  
Так что те несколько дней, что он находился в Лондоне, детектив старательно избегал не только приближаться к Бейкер-стрит, но и к Бартсу или тому району, где жила Молли.  
  
Сейчас же Шерлок сидел в одном из кафе в центре Лондона и внимательно следил за Майклом Воном — человеком, который должен был привести его к одному из главарей сети Мориарти, ради которого ему и пришлось вернуться в столицу раньше времени. Сейчас же его цель обедала с одним из партнёров по бизнесу на террасе ресторана, который находился через дорогу.  
  
На людей за соседними столиками Шерлок даже не обращал внимания. Он умел прекрасно абстрагироваться от мешающего окружения. Ему лишь изредка приходилось окидывать взглядом помещение, чтобы его присутствие не казалось излишне подозрительным.  
  
И вот, когда Шерлок в очередной раз безучастно обводил взглядом присутствующих, он увидел, как у одного из столиков обнимались мужчина и женщина. И всё бы ничего, но он узнал девушку. _Он не мог не узнать_.  
  
Это была Молли. Она была так близко, что Шерлок испытал смесь радости и паники. Радости от того, что едва ли не впервые за этот год он увидел близкого ему человека. И паники от того, что она могла его узнать. И это, несмотря на то, что он принял все возможные меры по маскировке. Его бы даже родная мать вблизи не узнала.  
  
Тем временем Молли и незнакомый ему мужчина сели за стол, и Холмс обратил внимание на остальную компанию. Женщина, примерно того же возраста, что и Хупер, хотя со спины было сложно сказать наверняка, и мальчик лет шести-семи, который ерзал на стуле возле Молли и с большой улыбкой на лице, что-то оживлённо рассказывал девушке, а та слушала его с искренней нежной улыбкой.  
  
Тут не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять с кем встречалась Молли. Это был её брат Стивен, о котором она не раз упоминала, и его семья. И ведь они оказались в одном месте в одно время…  
  
Шерлок отвёл взгляд, возвращая внимание к объекту слежки. Но мысли были уже заняты другим. Нет. Он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться сейчас. Перед ним стояла важная задача. Чем раньше он с ней справится… Тем скорее он перестанет быть случайным сторонним наблюдателем за жизнями друзей.  
  
Несмотря на сосредоточенность на задании, Шерлок порой кидал взгляды в сторону Молли. Он сидел слишком далеко, чтобы слышать разговор, но обратил внимание на то, что девушка казалась спокойной и весёлой. Она жила дальше. Этого он и хотел. Но уверенность в искренности эмоций Хупер пошатнулась, когда его очередной взгляд украдкой выхватил то, какой подавленной она выглядела, когда Стивен переключил своё внимание на жену. В голове невольно всплыли её слова, сказанные словно бы в другой жизни:  
  
_Я знаю, что значит выглядеть грустным, когда думаешь, что тебя никто не видит._  
  
И тут их взгляды пересеклись. Вернее, Молли скользнула по нему взглядом и продолжила обводить взглядом помещение. Шерлок отвернулся, снова возвращая внимание к Вону. И как раз вовремя, его обед с партнёром явно подходил к концу. Шерлок подозвал официанта, быстро расплатился по счёту и поспешил на выход. По пути он прошёл мимо столика, где сидели Хуперы и «случайно» задел Молли.  
  
— Простите, — сказал он, имитируя валлийский акцент. Молли снова посмотрела на него, но на лице не отобразилось ни намёка на узнавание.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — с короткой улыбкой отозвалась девушка и снова обернулась к родственникам.  
  
Шерлок же пошёл дальше, а в голове у него крутилась лишь одна мысль.  
  
_Скоро. Он вернётся очень скоро._

* * *

  
  
Если бы кто спросил Молли о том, как всё это получилось, то она бы не смогла дать вразумительного ответа.  
  
Она не думала, что знакомство с Томом обернётся чем-то серьёзным. Она ведь даже жалела о слишком поспешном решении согласиться на предложение Мины. И всё же это было ни к чему не обязывающее знакомство.  
  
Том оказался милым парнем. Не гением и не социопатом. Простым. _Нормальным_. И, как убеждала себя Молли, именно этого она хотела. _Спокойствия. Стабильности. Нормальности_. Общение с Томом успокаивало и создавало впечатление защищённости. И Хупер сама не заметила, когда их отношения перестали быть просто дружескими.  
  
Она его не любила, нет. Вернее, она любила его, но не так, как, наверно, должна была бы. Да и в том, какие чувства к ней испытывал сам Том, она тоже не была уверена. Им просто было удобно рядом. В доме царил уют, в отношениях не было разлада, а в чувствах — излишней страсти. Они словно попали в трясину рутины и позволили ей засосать их с головой.  
  
После этого помолвка казалась абсолютно логичным шагом. Другое дело, что она ничего не чувствовала, глядя на бриллиантовое кольцо, которое Том протянул ей на очередном свидании. Зато спокойно и стабильно. Как она и хотела.  
  
Хватит с неё ярких чувств и непредсказуемости. Натерпелась она этого со своим соулмейтом. Она не хотела называть его имени даже про себя. Потому что она всё ещё была на него зла. Потому что она всё ещё его любила. Потому что скучала, хотя и не признавала этого.  
  
Ещё одним «забавным» фактом было то, что кольцо Молли практически не носила на пальце. Том и не настаивал — он понимал, что на её работе оно бы только мешало. Потому Хупер носила его на цепочке под одеждой. Так было безопаснее. Подальше от любопытных глаз (и от своих тоже).  
  
Сегодня не было исключением.  
  
Её смена наконец подошла к концу, и Молли уже думала о том, что нужно будет позвонить Тому и узнать, сможет ли он зайти по дороге домой в магазин. Полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, она не заметила, что в раздевалке кто-то был. Она открыла дверцу своего шкафчика, подняла взгляд на зеркало… и увидела в нём лицо человека, которого хотела и боялась увидеть последние два года. Хупер резко развернулась с изумлением глядя на улыбающегося Шерлока.  
  
— Шерлок… Ты вернулся? — спросила она, чувствуя, что голос её подводит.  
  
— Да, Молли, вернулся, — мягко ответил Шерлок. Казалось, он ни капли не изменился за это время. Словно никуда и не исчезал.  
  
Девушка улыбнулась и уже сделала шаг ему навстречу, чтобы обнять, но тут всплыли все те мысли, что кружились в её голове последние два года. А кольцо на шее внезапно стало тяжелее, скорее напоминая камень, чем небольшое украшение. Она не могла этого сделать. Всё слишком изменилось.  
  
— Молли? — удивлённо позвал её детектив, который точно заметил перемену настроения и, кажется, был удивлён… И задет.  
  
— Я рада, — сухо сказала Молли, рассматривая лицо мужчины. Нет, он всё же изменился. Добавились морщины, во взгляде появилась какая-то неуловимая грусть, которой раньше там не было. Он выглядел уставшим. Эти два года дались ему непросто. — Похоже, Джон уже знает, что ты жив? — её взгляд скользнул по ссадине над губой.  
  
— Да… Не сказал бы, что он был очень рад меня видеть.  
  
— Ему нужно прийти в себя, — заявила Молли. — Даже я бы захотела тебя ударить на его месте.  
  
— Тогда я вдвойне рад, что ты была в курсе, — попытался пошутить Холмс.  
  
— В курсе? Я ничего не знала о том, где ты, Шерлок, — поджата губы девушка. — Не знала, как ты. Жив ли ты вообще. Ты просто взял и ушёл. Исчез, словно так и надо.  
  
— Молли, я… — Шерлок сделал шаг к ней, но Молли выставила руку, заставляя его остановиться.  
  
— Нет. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Прошло два года, и очень многое изменилось, — она покачала головой, слова обжигали ей горло, но она должна была это сказать. — Ты не можешь просто взять и прийти, словно ничего и не было. Я… — слово «помолвлена» так и не сорвалось у неё с губ. Трусиха. — Мне нужно идти. Мы потом поговорим.  
  
Она достала вещи из шкафчика, захлопнула дверцу и едва ли не выбежала из раздевалки, оставив поражённого Шерлока позади. Но всё равно Хупер понимала, что спокойствию в её жизни пришёл конец.

* * *

  
  
Конечно, не на такой приём рассчитывал Шерлок, вернувшись «с того света». И если Джона он ещё мог понять (впрочем, по мнению детектива, это вовсе не оправдывало _излишнего_ применения силы), то вот реакция Молли стала большой неожиданностью. Да, он поступил… не очень красиво, даже Шерлок это понимал, но всё равно он не ожидал такой холодности с её стороны. Впрочем, он себя успокоил тем, что это просто была реакция на шок (что-то более серьёзное он отказывался видеть).  
  
И Шерлок не был бы собой, если бы не попытался изменить всё в свою пользу. Так что, когда у него возникла потребность в ассистенте, он позвал именно Молли. И то, что она согласилась, дало надежду на то, что ему не придётся прикладывать слишком много усилий, чтобы вернуть её расположение. Надежда, которая очень быстро разбилась о суровую реальность. И небольшую, но такую важную деталь, которую он упустил в их прошлую встречу.  
  
Кольцо мужчина заметил сразу, как Хупер сняла перчатки с рук. Эта полоска белого золота с переливающимися на ней бриллиантами стала для него шоком. Он был _уверен_ , что Молли его дождётся. Ведь их связывало… А что их собственно связывало? Имя на руке и суеверие о том, что это единственный способ обрести счастье? Одна ночь, когда они не давали друг другу никаких обещаний и не брали обязательств? Или же чувства, которые он столь упорно отрицал и презирал?  
  
Чем больше Шерлок об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что у Молли были причины выбрать другого. Он и сам ей говорил об этом. Но вот боль и злость на себя от этого меньше не становились. В таком исходе был виноват он сам. И никто иной.  
  
— Шерлок… — раздался тихий голос Молли, когда они уже выходили от последнего клиента. — Почему ты сегодня это устроил?  
  
_Потому что хотел извиниться. Потому что хотел донести то, что не мог сказать вслух. Потому что…_  
  
— В благодарность, — ответил он. Всё остальное уже было не важно.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За твою помощь.  
  
— Не за что. Я была рада помочь, — неловко отозвалась девушка.  
  
— Нет. Не думаю.  
  
— Ну… может быть, не рада… но я хотела помочь.  
  
Молли окончательно смутилась, а Шерлок почувствовал сильное желание обнять её, но теперь он не мог этого сделать, не так ли?  
  
— Мориарти допустил большую ошибку, — сказал он, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Молли. — По его мнению, ты ничего не значила для меня. Но именно тебе я доверял больше всех, — это была правда. Они оба знали это. Во всяком случае, Шерлок так думал. Но, может, он ошибался. — Всё удалось благодаря тебе, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Но продолжать ты не станешь, так?  
  
— Сегодня было здорово, — призналась Молли, опустив глаза. — И я бы с удовольствием, но… — она принялась крутить кольцо на пальце, словно бы не зная куда его деть.  
  
— Кстати сказать, поздравляю, — сказал Шерлок, давая наконец понять, что он всё заметил. Молли посмотрела на кольцо, а затем на него, словно ожидая чего-то, а когда реакции не последовало, то растянула губы в болезненной улыбке. Что-то она не была похожа на счастливую невесту.  
  
— Он не с работы, — пробормотала она. — Друзья познакомили, по старинке. Его соулмейт погибла несколько лет назад, разбилась на машине, — эти слова звучали словно оправдание. Словно она сама себе пыталась объяснить, почему так поступила. — Он славный. У нас есть собака. Мы ходим в паб по выходным. Я познакомилась с его родителями, друзьями. Не знаю, зачем я тебе это рассказываю…  
  
— Надеюсь, ты будешь очень счастлива, Молли Хупер. Ты этого заслуживаешь, — нежно сказал Шерлок, через силу выдавив из себя улыбку. Слова давались нелегко, но в них не было ни капли лжи. Она действительно заслуживала счастья. Даже если не с ним. Особенно не с ним. Он и сам это понимал. Какая ирония. — Не все же мужчины, которые тебе нравятся, социопаты.  
  
И всё же, несмотря на все убеждения, он позволил себе одну маленькую слабость. Один короткий поцелуй в щеку. Простое, мимолётное прикосновение губ к нежной коже, такое… _целомудренное_ , учитывая то, что в последний раз, когда он целовал её, всё было совсем иначе. Но вот что совсем не изменилось, так это запах. Молли всё так же пахла цветами, ванилью и самую малость лимоном. Она пахла _домом_. Он понял это только сейчас. Слишком поздно.  
  
После этого Шерлок ушёл, сбежал, боясь того, что могло бы случиться, останься он чуть дольше. Что он хотел, чтобы случилось. Холодный ноябрьский ветер ударил ему в лицо, оставляя в голове блаженную пустоту, о которой он мечтал последние несколько минут. В этот момент он осознал, что всё случилось именно так, как и должно было. Чувства и сантименты остались позади, вместе с девушкой, которая выбрала другого. У него же остались разум и работа, в которую он намеревался погрузиться с головой.  
  
Другое дело, что, когда ему довелось познакомиться с этим… Томом, Шерлоку многое стало очевидно. Одного беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Молли вовсе не выбрала другого. Она выбрала менее удачную копию. Даже этому мальчишке, который пытался занять его место, всё было очевидно. Он понял это по его взгляду. Интересно, каково это видеть того, чьё имя выведено на руке твоей невесты и понимать, что ты — лишь суррогат? Должно быть, больно.  
  
Впрочем, особой жалости к Тому Шерлок не испытывал, его занимало совсем иное. Молли не сможет обманывать и себя, и этого парня вечно. Он слишком хорошо знал Хупер. Ему же пока оставалось только ждать. И когда выпадет подходящий случай… Он будет готов.

* * *

  
  
Свадьба Джона и Мэри стала для Молли испытанием ещё до того, как наступил столь ожидаемый день Х. Глядя на то, как она готовится к свадьбе друга (который, к тому же сделал предложение своей половинке гораздо позже), Том стал куда настойчивее в своих вопросах по поводу свадьбы. _Их свадьбы_. Молли не знала, что и сказать. Но пока что у неё был довольно весомый довод снова отложить эти разговоры.  
  
Молли и сама понимала, что их с Томом отношения зашли в тупик, что разумнее всего было бы расстаться с ним, перестав мучить и себя, и его. Так было бы честнее по отношению к парню, который ей ничего плохого не сделал. Он просто не был тем, кто ей был нужен. Но Молли с завидным упрямством не желала что-либо менять. Она боялась разрушить тот хрупкий баланс, что появился в её жизни. Боялась снова остаться _в одиночестве_.  
  
И, несмотря на то, что их отношения с каждым днём становились всё более натянутыми, Молли пришла на свадьбу Джона и Мэри вместе с Томом. Они смеялись и улыбались, не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг. Это словно была негласная последняя попытка наладить отношения, которые стремительно разваливались на их глазах. Но сама Хупер не испытывала тех эмоций, что упрямо изображала на людях.  
  
Она чувствовала усталость и некое раздражение. А также — ревность. Слишком сложно было не заметить, как свидетельница Мэри (кажется, её звали Джанет? Нет, Джанин!) вьётся вокруг Шерлока. И ведь он даже не пытался ее осадить. Они были прямо _идеальной парочкой_. Шафер и свидетельница. Про таких и складывают анекдоты о том, как на следующее утро они просыпаются в одной постели. Хупер слишком резко схватила фужер с шампанским у одного из снующих по комнате официантов. Том чуть нахмурился, глядя на неё.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Молс? — спросил он с ноткой беспокойства, стараясь перекрыть музыку своим голосом и мягко прикоснувшись к её руке.  
  
— Да, просто очень пересохло в горле, — выдавила улыбку Молли, осушив бокал. Давно ей так сильно не хотелось напиться. Но сейчас было неподходящее время и место. Она вообще была не на своём месте. — Я выйду подышать, — сказала она, поставив бокал на один из столиков.  
  
— Мне пойти с тобой?  
  
— Нет, — даже слишком быстро отказалась Молли, а затем чуть мягче и чуть искреннее улыбнулась. — Я ненадолго. А ты пока повеселись.  
  
Она скользнула рукой по его предплечью и поспешила прочь, пока Том не успел возразить. К счастью, парень не пошёл за ней следом, а лишь проводил взглядом… Как и другой мужчина, стоявший поодаль и незаметно наблюдавший за всей сценой. Через пару мгновений, когда Том наконец отвлёкся на кипящее кругом веселье, Шерлок пошёл следом за Молли.  
  
Она стояла у мраморного парапета террасы, закрыв глаза. Прохладный ночной ветер всё никак не мог остудить её пылающее лицо. Кажется, она переборщила с шампанским, и последний бокал был явно лишним. Но именно он придавал решимости наконец взглянуть правде в глаза.  
  
Им с Томом уже не спасти отношения, потому что спасать было попросту _нечего_. Чем она только думала, когда согласилась на его предложение? Девушка начала нервно крутить кольцо пальце. Всё это было…  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком легко одета, чтобы вот так стоять на улице? — неожиданно для Молли раздался знакомый голос позади неё.  
  
Она вздрогнула, открыла глаза и обернулась к Шерлоку, который стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрел прямо на неё.  
  
— Внутри было слишком душно, — она пожала плечами, стараясь сохранить маску спокойствия. С тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся, они очень мало общались. Молли старалась его избегать, хотя и не говорила этого вслух. И всё же это не помогло. — Я вернусь через пару минут… А ты почему не празднуешь? Ты же шафер — второй мужчина после Джона на этом празднике, — пошутила девушка.  
  
— Я, может, и не слишком силён в социальных нормах, но даже я вижу, когда становлюсь пятым колесом в телеге, — ответил Шерлок. — А подобные сборища… ты и сама знаешь, что мне они не слишком по душе.  
  
— Да уж… Хотя я думала, что Джанин тебя отлично отвлекает от происходящего, — Молли отвернулась, даже немного гордясь тем, насколько ровно прозвучал ее голос. Она не увидела того, как нахмурился Холмс.  
  
— Джанин? А, свидетельница. Думаю, она нашла себе более… занимательного партнёра на вечер.  
  
Молли ничего не ответила, и повисло неловкое молчание, во время которого Шерлок практически бесшумно подошёл к ней, встав сбоку от неё. Она не знала, зачем ему всё это, но и сказать вслух, чтобы он отошёл, тоже не могла. Они давно не оставались наедине, а так близко друг от друга — ещё дольше. Это всё было неправильно, но Хупер решила позволить себе эту маленькую слабость.  
  
Прохладный ветер пронёсся очередным сильным порывом, который заставил Молли зябко вздрогнуть. И правда, её платье не было рассчитано на подобную погоду. Зато это был отличный повод уйти, пока ситуация не стала ещё более неловкой. Вот только девушка не сделала и шага, как ей на плечи опустился фрак, всё ещё хранивший тепло тела Шерлока.  
  
Сам детектив, внимательно наблюдал за ней, словно бы ожидая от неё чего-то. Вот только, чего именно он от неё хотел, Молли не знала. Она принялась поправлять фрак, запахнув его чуть плотнее.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказала Хупер, заодно заправив за ухо непослушную прядку, которая так и лезла в лицо при каждом дуновении ветра.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в ответ, приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его взгляд вдруг сместился куда-то в сторону и резко похолодел. Мужчина так ничего и не сказал. Молли же проследила, куда смотрел Холмс и поняла, что глядел на её руку, туда, где была метка… Вернее, где она должна была быть. Хупер почувствовала, что краснеет. Черт возьми, ей не должно было быть так неловко из-за этого.  
  
— Мне показалось, что будет странно если я приду с Томом, но при этом на руке все увидят… другое имя, — она чуть не сказала _«твоё имя»_. — Я его загримировала.  
  
— Логичное решение, — сухо отозвался Шерлок. Молли готова была поклясться, что он задет, но его лицо оставалось идеальной маской, скрывавшей эмоции. Только глаза в какой-то мере выдавали то, что происходило внутри детектива. И всё же сейчас Молли не доверяла тому, что она заметила в его взгляде. Потому что не верила, а было ли всё действительно так, или она видела лишь то, что хотела увидеть. — Значит, следующей под венец пойдёшь ты… И как скоро ждать приглашения?  
  
Молли невольно замерла и поджала губы. Она не хотела об этом говорить. Не хотела говорить о Томе, об отношениях, на которых она уже поставила крест, о фарсе, длившемся последние несколько месяцев. Она не хотела говорить _о них_.  
  
— Мы пока думаем о дате, — уклончиво ответила Хупер, глядя прямо перед собой. Она знала, что Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за ней в этот момент. Что если бы она взглянула на него, то он увидел бы, что она лжёт.  
  
— Не слишком-то вы торопитесь.  
  
— Нам некуда спешить.  
  
— А по-моему, ты просто не хочешь за него замуж, — спокойно заявил Шерлок.  
  
— Что? Да как ты… — Молли резко развернулась лицом к детективу, но он перебил её.  
  
— Ради всего святого, Молли, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Это вижу не только я. Это видят все. Даже сам Том. Он весь день похож на побитого щенка. Ходит за тобой по пятам, пока ты витаешь где-то в облаках, думая о чём угодно, кроме как о человеке, за которого ты собираешься выйти замуж.  
  
— Ты _ничего_ не знаешь, — прошипела Молли, зло уставившись на Шерлока. — С каких это пор ты вообще возомнил себя знатоком человеческих эмоций и отношений? Социопатам это не дано, как ты сам не раз подчеркивал!  
  
— Я знаю _тебя_ , Молли, — заявил Холмс. — И я вижу, что ты маешься только потому, что внезапно проснувшаяся гордость не даёт тебе поступить так, как надо.  
  
— Не строй из себя невесть кого, Шерлок. Ты думаешь, что несколько лет постоянных унижений и одна-единственная совместная ночь позволили тебе понять, что я за человек? — голос девушки дрожал от ярости. — Ты воспользовался мной и исчез, а затем вернулся два года спустя как ни в чем не бывало. _Тебя здесь не было_. Ты не знаешь, через что я прошла. Так что не смей говорить, будто знаешь меня. И не смей лезть в мою личную жизнь. Ты не имеешь на это никакого права!  
  
— Имею, и ты это знаешь! — взорвался в ответ Шерлок. — Ты мой друг и соулмейт, чёрт возьми, и…  
  
— Друг? С друзьями _так_ не поступают, Шерлок, — Хупер покачала головой. — И тем более с соулмейтами. Да и ты сам говорил, что не веришь в это! Что соулмейт тебе не нужен! И знаешь что? Теперь соулмейт не нужен мне! Потому что если судьба посчитала, что мне необходим человек, который не может меня уважать, то я отказываюсь принимать её.  
  
— Молли… — Шерлок, казалось, был искренне поражён подобной вспышкой и протянул к ней руку, но девушка отшатнулась от него.  
  
— Ты был прав, Шерлок. Лучшее, что мы можем сделать — это забыть об этих метках раз и навсегда. Это всё большая ошибка.  
  
Она скинула с плеч фрак Шерлока, бросила его на парапет и едва ли не бегом бросилась обратно внутрь, пытаясь совладать с вихрем эмоций внутри. Ей нужно было найти Тома и уехать отсюда. Подальше от Шерлока и злой шутки судьбы.  
  
К счастью, Том спорить не стал… Как и задавать вопросов. Он вообще перестал о многом её спрашивать с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся в Лондон. Наверно, думал, что так будет лучше. Или ждал, что она сама всё ему скажет. В итоге же это превратилось в долгую игру в молчанку, которая похоронила шансы не только на сохранение отношений, но даже на возможность остаться друзьями.  
  
Но на этот раз Молли не собиралась молчать, потому что так дальше не могло продолжаться. Найти слова было непросто, но Том терпеливо и совершенно спокойно её выслушал и лишь грустно улыбнулся, когда девушка замолчала.  
  
— Что ж, я совру, если скажу, что не ждал этого, — сказал он. — То, что всё так закончится, было очевидно с самого его возвращения.  
  
— Том…  
  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, Молли, — прервал её парень. — Ты тут ничего поделать не могла. Пока он был мёртв, у нас был шанс, но куда мне тягаться с судьбой.  
  
— Я правда хотела, чтобы у нас всё получилось, — сказала Молли, чувствуя себя дико виноватой перед Томом. Она и правда была бы рада, если б ему удалось заставить её забыть Шерлока, но это был не их случай.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул парень. — Что ж, надеюсь, Шерлок Холмс поймёт, что ему очень повезло с соулмейтом. Если нет, то он самый настоящий идиот.  
  
Молли не смогла удержать не слишком весёлый смешок, а затем протянула Тому руку, которую он пожал.  
  
— Спасибо, Том.  
  
Больше прощание растягивать они не стали, и когда за Томом закрылась дверь, несмотря на грусть, что сжала ей сердце, Молли почувствовала облегчение.


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлок редко жалел о своих поступках. Он всегда (или хотел думать, что всегда) действовал осознано, а следовательно, знал и просчитывал возможные последствия. Потому и возвращение к наркотикам не было для него чем-то ужасным.  
  
Он мог это контролировать. Он _точно_ знал, какая доза была максимальной для него, и как часто он мог себе позволить употреблять, дабы это не мешало расследованию. Работа сейчас была для него главным. Всё остальное отошло на задний план.  
  
И всё же, когда он ввёл себе первую дозу кокаина, что эйфорией разлилась по венам, его мысли метнулись к Молли. К воспоминаниям, что будоражили кровь, особенно под дозой. К фантазиям столь ярким, что они в тот момент смешивались с настоящими образами в голове, и подавленное сознание не желало их отпускать.  
  
Может, он и был здесь ради дела, но под кокаином он позволял себе погрузиться в собственную слабость с головой. А вернувшись в реальность, он раз за разом стирал из памяти наркотические фантазии, уверяя себя в том, что всё было под контролем. _Он знал, что делал._  
  
Вот только объяснить это Джону, который отчасти не вовремя заявился в притон (да ещё и не один), было попросту невозможно. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что, увидев его в подобном злачном месте (да ещё и в подобающем виде), Уотсон моментально сделал выводы, как всегда допустив ошибку в полярности суждений. Шерлок это понимал, но это не уменьшало его раздражения, которое он не стеснялся выражать.  
  
Однако это раздражение сменилось чем-то совершенно иным, когда Джон произнёс всего одну фразу:  
  
— Я звоню Молли.  
  
— Зачем? — вырвалось у Холмса, которого такой поворот событий ошарашил… не в лучшем смысле. Он не хотел, чтобы Молли видела его _таким_. Она ведь тоже не поймёт. А он… он снова вспомнит всё то, что так старательно пытался вычеркнуть из памяти. И эта встреча могла положить конец всем тем планам, что Шерлок строил, но откладывал из-за дела Магнуссена.  
  
— Чтобы Шерлок Холмс сдал мочу на анализ, — беспрекословно заявил Уотсон, нажимая на педаль газа.  
  
В Бартсе они оказались куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы Шерлоку. Всю дорогу он молчал, почти не слушая возмущения Джона и болтовню Уиггинса, зато он пару раз ловил на себе взгляды Мэри. Кажется, она единственная поняла, что причина хмурого вида мужчины была вовсе не в том, что его забрали из злачного притона. Порой миссис Уотсон была излишне наблюдательной для своего собственного блага.  
  
Когда они вошли в лабораторию, Молли сидела за микроскопом, внимательно рассматривая препарат через окуляр. Казалось, что она их даже не заметила. Подобная самоотдача на работе была одной из тех черт девушки, которые Шерлок находил особенно привлекательными.  
  
— Молли, — окликнул её Джон, когда стало ясно, что Хупер их всё же не заметила. Она едва заметно вздрогнула и обернулась к ним. Удивление, промелькнувшее у неё на лице, сменилось озабоченностью, стоило ей увидеть детектива.  
  
— Что тут произошло? — воскликнула она, вставая со своего места и поспешно снимая с рук перчатки. Шерлок тут же отметил, что на безымянном пальце не было кольца. Взгляд метнулся на вырез блузки…  
  
— Я нашёл его в наркопритоне, — сказал Джон, скрестив руки на груди. — Шерлок заявил, что он был там по делу. Вот я и хочу выяснить, какое _именно_ дело его туда привело.  
  
— О, ради всего святого… — Шерлок закатил глаза от излишне двусмысленных слов друга. Ему было что ещё сказать, но он снова посмотрел на Молли и осёкся.  
  
Она окинула его внимательным взглядом с головы до ног. Он и сам так делал, когда пытался применить дедукцию к окружающим. И Шерлок понимал, что Хупер была достаточно квалифицированным врачом (и куда меньше закрывала глаза на очевидное, чем Джон), чтобы понять, что он не был чист. Шерлок прекрасно видел это по её лицу: взгляд девушки стал холодным, губы сжались в плотную линию, а лицо стало совершенно безэмоциональным. Такой он видел её всего дважды.  
  
В итоге Молли ничего не сказала, но достала из ящика одного из шкафов стерильную банку для анализов и резко всучила её ему.  
  
— Где уборная, ты и сам знаешь, — холодно сказала Молли.  
  
Они оба уже знали результат, но продолжали разыгрывать спектакль на людях. Шерлоку и хотелось бы что-то сказать, но сейчас было не время и не место. Да и Молли он знал слишком хорошо, а потому понимал — ни одно оправдание не смягчит её. И он молчал, зная, что она зла. И что будет злиться ещё сильнее, когда получит результат.  
  
Молли снова возилась с микроскопом, и с каждым мгновением складка меж её бровей становилась всё глубже.  
  
— Ну что? Он чист? — спросил Джон, пока девушка с каменным лицом снимала перчатки. Шерлок даже прикрыл глаза. Ох уж это вечное желание Джона верить в лучшее…  
  
— Чист? — это был даже не вопрос, а скорее фырканье, которое выдавало с головой всё раздражение Молли. Она посмотрела в лицо Шерлоку, словно бы ища что-то. Раскаяние, должно быть. Но не нашла там ничего кроме равнодушия, столь искусно поддерживаемого им даже сейчас.  
  
Шерлок знал, что она ударит его, ещё до того, как Молли замахнулась, но не стал её останавливать. И всё же она смогла удивить его, потому что за первой пощёчиной последовала вторая и третья. Молли била его не жалея сил. Щёки горели от боли, но он и не думал возражать. Знал, что заслужил. Во всяком случае, в её глазах.  
  
— Как ты смеешь губить невероятный талант, дарованный тебе природой? — голос Хупер звенел от ярости и боли. — И как ты смеешь предавать любовь друзей? Ты хоть сожалеешь?  
  
_Сожалею, что снова причинил боль…  
  
Сожалею, что ты об это узнала…_  
  
— Сожалею, что твоя помолвка расторгнута, хотя рад отсутствию кольца, — протянул вместо этого Шерлок.  
  
Он пожалел о своих словах, стоило ему только произнести их. Он видел, как на секунду переменилась в лице Молли. Возмущение сменилось изумлением, чтобы потом вернуться с новой силой. Опять она его не поняла. Хотя на этот раз он сам был виноват.  
  
— Довольно, — казалось, Молли едва держит себя в руках. — Слышишь? Довольно!  
  
Шерлок и хотел ей ответить, но в их диалог вмешался Джон со своими нравоучениями. Только этого сейчас не хватало. Молли же тихо отошла в сторону, но ей и не нужно было кричать. Шерлок прекрасно знал, что это значило. Он снова сделал ей больно, снова оттолкнул, хотя и не хотел этого. Снова всё испортил. Шерлок и хотел бы всё исправить, но не мог. Сейчас перед ним была куда более важная задача. Может, так даже лучше, подумалось ему, ведь теперь Молли точно окажется вне поля зрения Магнуссена. А вот потом… Потом он найдёт способ всё исправить.

* * *

  
  
После того, что случилось утром в Бартсе, Молли и подумать не могла, что могло случиться что-то ещё хуже. Что ж, она недооценила то, насколько жестокой бывает судьба. Хотя, казалось бы, ей это было известно из первых рук.  
  
Посреди ночи её разбудил звонок мобильного телефона. Молли даже не сразу поняла, что происходит. После небольшой заминки она всё же нащупала телефон на тумбочке, даже не взглянув на имя звонившего, иначе бы она сразу заподозрила бы неладное.  
  
— Да? — спросила Молли, сонно потирая глаза.  
  
— Молли, прости, что разбудил, — раздался обеспокоенный голос Джона, — но я подумал, что ты захочешь знать.  
  
— Джон? — сон тут же как рукой сняло. — Что случилось?  
  
— Шерлок попал в больницу, — после короткой паузы сказал Уотсон.  
  
— Как в больнице? Что произошло? У него передоз? — Хупер резко села в постели, спугнув спавшего рядом с ней Тоби, и зажгла свет. Она уже была готова мысленно проклинать детектива, который был готов так запросто разрушить свою жизнь из-за какой-то глупой зависимости.  
  
— Уж лучше бы это был передоз, — пробормотал мужчина на том конце провода, но прежде чем Молли успела спросить, что это значило, он сам всё пояснил: — У Шерлока действительно было дело, как оказалось. И во время этого расследования его ранили. Пуля прошла в нескольких сантиметрах от сердца… Он сейчас в операционной.  
  
— О боже, — в ужасе выдохнула Молли, чувствуя, что внутри неё всё сжалось, а страх, подобно холодной щупальцам сковал её. Она попыталась всё же взять себя в руки. — Что говорят врачи? Он… Он выживет?  
  
— Я не знаю, — в голосе Джона внезапно послышалось отчаяние, смешанное с дикой усталостью. Он, казалось, был сломлен. И Молли его понимала. — Врачи сказали только ждать. Больше ничего.  
  
— Кто ещё в курсе? Мэри?..  
  
— Я не смог ей дозвониться. Она всегда на ночь выключает телефон. Да и так даже лучше. Ей нельзя сейчас волноваться.  
  
— Конечно, ты прав, — Молли посмотрела на метку на своей руке, которая, казалось, начала гореть. — Ты там один?  
  
— Пока что да. Майкрофт должен привезти родителей, но не знаю, когда это будет.  
  
— Мне приехать? — спросила Молли. Она хотела помочь Джону. И хотела быть поближе к Шерлоку. Будто бы это имело какое-то значение.  
  
— Да, — сказал Джон, но тут же спохватился. — Только если тебе не тяжело. Я же понимаю, что сейчас очень поздно, и…  
  
— Джон, я _хочу_ приехать, — сказала Хупер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Куда его доставили?  
  
— В Бартс.  
  
_Какая ирония._  
  
— Я скоро буду, Джон, — заявила Молли. — Если что-то… случится, пока я еду — звони.  
  
— Конечно… И спасибо.  
  
Молли положила трубку и бросилась собираться.  
  
Поездка до Бартса заняла куда больше времени, чем хотелось бы девушке. Да, Лондон — это один из тех городов, где жизнь кипит круглосуточно, но пробки в третьем часу ночи вызывали лишь раздражение. Молли и так не могла найти себе места от беспокойства. Она постоянно поглядывала на наручные часы, пока кэб полз по дорогам Лондона. Таксист то и дело бросал на неё косые взгляды, но Молли было плевать. Она не считала себя религиозным человеком, но в данный момент была готова молиться любому богу, лишь бы тот спас Холмса. Мысль о том, что она могла его потерять заставляла кровь стыть в жилах.  
  
Наверное, в иной момент, она бы посмеялась над собственными мыслями. Ведь, чтобы потерять человека, сначала нужно, чтобы он был _твоим_. Шерлок же никогда не был и не будет её, что бы там ни говорила метка на руке. Но даже в таком случае она могла себя оправдать. Ведь не для того она рисковала всем и помогала Шерлоку спастись от смерти два года назад, чтобы он так глупо погиб сейчас.  
  
Оказавшись в больнице, Молли едва ли не бегом добралась до операционной, благо за столько лет работы в Бартсе расположение отделений она знала на отлично. К тому же, часть «пациентов» попадала к ней на стол либо оттуда, либо из реанимации. Хупер вовсе не хотела думать о том, что Шерлок тоже мог войти в это число.  
  
Джон нервно вымеривал шагами короткий коридор перед закрытыми дверями, явно не находя себе места. Казалось, Уотсон постарел на несколько лет. Ему было нелегко, и Молли это понимала. Она сама с содроганием вспоминала те моменты, когда отца оперировали в первый раз, всё ещё надеясь на то, что опухоль в мозгу можно удалить…  
  
Тут мужчина заметил её, и через мгновение Молли оказалась в крепких объятьях. Она неловко похлопала Уотсона по плечу. Она знала, что в такой момент мало что может успокоить. Но вдвоём им будет хоть немного легче.  
  
— Спасибо, что приехала, — сказал Джон, отпуская девушку.  
  
— Что-нибудь изменилось, пока я ехала? — спросила Молли, кинув обеспокоенный взгляд на дверь, ведущую в операционную.  
  
— Нет, никто даже не выходил оттуда.  
  
— Джон, что вообще произошло? Кто в него стрелял?  
  
— Я не знаю, кто стрелял, — он покачал головой. — А так это длинная история.  
  
— У нас явно есть время, — невесело пошутила Хупер.  
  
Джон не стал особо вдаваться в подробности, или, возможно, он и сам знал далеко не всё, но даже того, что он ей рассказал, хватило, чтобы ещё сильнее обеспокоить Молли.  
  
— Всё это очень странно, — сказала она и прикусила губу. — Судя по тому, что ты описал, Шерлок стоял лицом к тому, кто в него стрелял, и должен был видеть этого человека. Так почему он ничего не сделал, чтобы его опередить? У него же был пистолет!  
  
— На самом деле я ни разу не видел у него пистолета… — заметил Уотсон.  
  
— Что? — изумилась Молли.  
  
— Обычно пистолет ношу я. Или он без спроса берёт мой браунинг. Но сегодня Шерлок потребовал, чтобы я не брал пистолет, чёртов идиот.  
  
— Если он умрёт, я его лично придушу, — сказала Молли.  
  
— Я тебе помогу в этом, — согласился Джон.  
  
Тут дверь операционной открылась, и оттуда вышел хирург, по лицу которого ничего нельзя было понять. Молли и Джон одновременно поднялись на ноги.  
  
— Как он, Тео? — спросила Хупер, узнав врача.  
  
— Мы сделали всё, что могли, — признал хирург. — Состояние хоть и тяжёлое, но стабильное. Если бы пуля прошла на пару сантиметров левее… — он покачал головой. — Мы переведём его в отделение интенсивной терапии. Если к утру не станет хуже, то можно будет думать о переводе в обычную палату.  
  
— Слава богу, — выдохнул Уотсон.  
  
Молли хотела задать ещё несколько вопросов, касавшиеся медицинских аспектов, но тут в коридоре показались Майкрофт и пожилая пара. Это, должно быть, и были родители Шерлока. Подтверждая мысли Хупер, миссис Холмс, на которой лица не было, тут же бросилась к врачу.  
  
— Что с моим сыном? Скажите мне, что с Шерлоком! — надломленным голосом потребовала она, и Молли с Джоном, не сговариваясь, отошли в сторону, чтобы не мешать семье.  
  
Доктор стал терпеливо рассказывать всё Холмсам и отвечать на их вопросы, а Молли с некой толикой любопытства разглядывать родителей Шерлока и Майкрофта.  
  
Зная обоих братьев, девушка думала, что и их родители будут… необычными. Однако мистер и миссис Холмс выглядели как совершенно _нормальная_ пожилая пара. Они не блистали дедукцией, не скрывали эмоций, не выказывали холодного равнодушия. Хотя даже Майкрофт, вечно холодный, прагматичный и в чём-то даже жестокий казался взволнованным и подавленным. И всё же между ним и его родителями была огромная пропасть в эмоциях.  
  
Тео, рассказав всё, что мог, и ещё раз заверив, что он и его коллеги сделают всё, что в их силах и возможностях, ушёл, оставив их. Тогда-то Холмсы и обратили внимание на Молли и Джона.  
  
— Джон, спасибо, что позаботились о нём, — сказал мистер Холмс, протягивая руку Уотсону. — Как я понял, если бы не вы, то Шерлока могли бы и не спасти.  
  
— Я сделал то, что сделал бы любой на моём месте, — немного неловко отозвался Джон, пожимая руку мужчине.  
  
— А это, должно быть, ваша жена? — спросила миссис Холмс, глядя на Молли.  
  
— О нет, — покачала головой Молли. — Меня зовут Молли Хупер. Я… Мы с Шерлоком часто работаем вместе.  
  
— _Та самая_ Молли? — изумилась женщина.  
  
— Вы обо мне слышали? — Хупер была не менее сильно удивлена тому, что Холмсы знают о ней.  
  
— Майкрофт сказал нам, что это вы помогли Шерлоку подделать самоубийство, — заявил мистер Холмс. Молли бросила короткий взгляд на Майкрофта. Он даже бровью не повёл.  
  
— Да, это была я, — смущённо признала она. Молли практически никогда не упоминала о своей роли в этом деле. Да и Шерлок заверил её, что он сделает всё, чтобы об этом не стало известно. С другой стороны, его родители точно заслуживали знать всю правду.  
  
В итоге уже Молли стала выслушивать благодарности родителей Шерлока, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Ей казалось, что теперь ей не место среди всех этих людей. Она ведь не часть семьи и даже не близкий друг. После всего, что случилось, она точно была не в счёт. Так что девушка попыталась побыстрее уйти, не желая мешать. Но уже у самой лестницы её нагнала миссис Холмс.  
  
— Молли, можно тебя на минуту? — окликнула её миссис Холмс. Молли заметила, что та перешла на «ты», но ничего не сказала.  
  
— Конечно, миссис Холмс.  
  
— Называй меня просто Вайолет, милая, — она устало, но искренне улыбнулась. Сказывались переживания, которые свалились на неё в эти несколько часов. — Я бы хотела задать тебе один вопрос, который может показаться нескромным, но… — она запнулась, а её взгляд скользнул на руку Молли. Туда, где под рукавом была метка.  
  
— Да, мы соулмейты, — призналась Молли, не видя повода скрывать это. — Впрочем, это никак не влияет на наши отношения. Мы просто… коллеги и друзья.  
  
— Знаешь, Шерлок не раз упоминал тебя в разговорах, — сказала Вайолет с некой толикой любопытства во взгляде. — И всегда в положительном ключе, а такое бывает редко. Я своего сына знаю. Он совершенно ничего не понимает в эмоциях и чувствах, вернее, не хотел понимать. Но он изменился, и это удивительно, — тут миссис Холмс словно бы спохватилась, что сказала не совсем то, что хотела. — Я просто хочу поблагодарить тебя, что терпишь его всё это время. Потому что я, не будь он моим сыном, точно выставила бы его сразу после знакомства.  
  
Молли не смогла сдержать смешка. Всё же было удивительно, насколько Шерлок был не похож на родителей в плане характера.  
  
— Знаете, у меня было такое желание… Он просто успел уйти раньше, чем я воплотила его в жизнь, — пошутила Хупер, ведь миссис Холмс было вовсе не обязательно знать, как на самом деле произошла их первая встреча.  
  
— Ему чертовски повезло, — сказала Вайолет с неожиданно мягкой улыбкой. — Надеюсь, если он… _Когда_ он поправится, поймёт это, — от подобных слов Молли стало немного не по себе, что не прошло мимо миссис Холмс, но та решила, что не стоит слишком давить на незнакомую ей девушку. — Я тебя и так уже слишком долго задержала. Просто, спасибо за всё, что ты сделала для моего сына.  
  
— Я не могла иначе, — ответила Молли. — До свидания, Вайолет.  
  
И она поспешила уйти, чувствуя лёгкое замешательство и смущение из-за всего, что случилось.

* * *

  
  
Шерлок терпеть не мог больницы, когда оказывался в них на правах пациента. Один вид стерильно-белых палат вызывал у него отвращение и апатию. И вот уже второй раз за несколько дней он оказывался в подобной клетке, на этот раз к тому же и прикованный к больничной койке. Правда, теперь он не попытался бы сбежать, хоть уже и был готов лезть на стенку от скуки. Ещё один побег мог бы стать для него последним, и Шерлок это понимал.  
  
Но если больница и была тем местом, где он мог поправить своё физическое здоровье, то про _ментальный_ аспект он этого сказать не мог. Мозг детектива, казалось, начал медленно, но верно уничтожать сам себя за неимением иного развлечения.  
  
В последние дни его навещали только медсёстры, к которым даже дедукцию было не применить. Шерлок смог узнать о них всё буквально при первом посещении. Они были _заурядны_.  
  
Майкрофт с родителями заглянули к нему всего раз, и, если честно, Шерлок даже был этому рад. Тревога и переживания, которые он видел на лице родителей, вызывали у него какое-то неприятное чувство, которое он не мог (или не хотел) понять. Майкрофт же… Что ж, визиты старшего брата никогда не вызывали в Шерлоке особой радости, особенно когда тот пытался читать ему нотации. Шерлок знал, что Майкрофт не одобрял этого расследования, но отступаться не собирался, а потому все попытки вмешаться лишь злили его.  
  
Джон и Мэри… Это была отдельная проблема, решение которой теперь было не в его руках. И всё же Шерлок чувствовал укол обиды от того, что Джон отказывался не то что навещать его, но даже разговаривать с ним. Он раскрыл обман Мэри ради того, чтобы помочь им, а теперь он был виноват в том, что они поссорились. Мэри заходила к нему, но каждый раз она была такой подавленной, что изначально уверенный в своём поступке Холмс, начал задумываться, а не стоило ли ему подойти к проблеме несколько иначе. Впрочем, смысла в подобных сомнениях не было, как и в обиде Джона. Этим двоим было необходимо разобраться в отношениях и заняться более важными проблемами, а не сокрытием собственного прошлого.  
  
Но что задевало Шерлока ещё сильнее, это то, что Молли так ни разу его не навестила. _Ни разу_. Сначала он просто не придал этому значения, потому что его занимала проблема Мэри. Но теперь, когда он вернулся в палату во второй раз, ему стало совсем не по себе, ведь Молли работала парой этажей ниже. Она могла заглянуть хотя бы на несколько минут. Чёрт возьми, он _хотел_ её увидеть. Им было о чём поговорить, но девушка не появлялась и, похоже, намеренно избегала его. Только теперь Шерлок внезапно осознал, что мог испортить всё, куда сильнее, чем думал изначально. И всё же он отказывался верить в то, что это было непоправимо. Молли его _любила_. Она _всегда_ была рядом, когда он в ней нуждался. Не могло же это испариться в один момент.  
  
Вот только досужливая совесть, которая имела привычку проявлять себя куда чаще, когда дело касалось Хупер, неприятным голоском напоминала, что он начал портить то нечто, что могло бы случиться между ними, с самого начала их знакомства. В своём упрямстве и нежелании признавать то, что люди поняли давным-давно, он всячески отталкивал от себя человека, который и правда мог его понять. Человека, которым он _дорожил_. Человека, которого он… _любил_.  
  
Не думал Шерлок, что однажды скажет это слово в отношение себя, но это была правда, которую он слишком долго пытался отрицать, и теперь поплатился за это. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что он сможет хоть как-то всё исправить. Хотя, если честно, Шерлок понятия не имел, как это сделать.  
  
Он уже даже начал задумываться над тем, чтобы тайком выбраться из палаты и дойти до морга, чтобы поговорить с Хупер. Наверное, это было бы даже забавно, особенно учитывая то, что меньше чем за месяц он сам чуть дважды там не оказался в качестве пациента. Но ему всё же не довелось привести этот план в действие.  
  
Когда дверь в палату открылась, Шерлок ожидал увидеть на пороге медсестру, которая в очередной раз пришла что-то проверить или посмотреть, но хоть на пороге стояла девушка в белом халате, это была вовсе не медсестра.  
  
— Молли? — Шерлок, совершенно не ожидавший подобного, не смог скрыть удивления. Впрочем, оно почти сразу же уступило место радости.  
  
Хупер же в неуверенности застыла на месте, словно бы не зная, зайти ей в палату или сбежать, пока у неё была возможность. Но в итоге всё же зашла внутрь, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Шерлок всё это время внимательно изучал её, пытаясь понять, чего ему ждать от этого визита, и выводы были не самые утешающие. Плотно сжатые губы, скованность движений и прохладный взгляд карих глаз давали понять, что Молли пришла вовсе не для того, чтобы порадоваться его быстрому восстановлению.  
  
— Я рад тебя видеть, — всё же решил попытаться Шерлок, принимая сидячее положение и тут же зашипел от боли. В глазах Молли проскользнула тревога. Это был хороший знак. Она, может, и зла, но не настолько, чтобы не беспокоиться о нём.  
  
— Ты просто идиот, — наконец сказала Хупер, устроившись на стуле подле кровати.  
  
— Гляжу, все, кто со мной общаются, стали сомневаться в моих умственных способностях, — пошутил Холмс, чем заработал злой взгляд Молли.  
  
— Это не смешно, Шерлок! — воскликнула Хупер. — Чем ты вообще думаешь? Наркотики, пуля возле сердца, а затем побег из больницы с внутренним кровотечением. Ты решил себя угробить?  
  
— У меня важное расследование, Молли, — устало вздохнул он.  
  
— Важное расследование? Что за дело может стоить твоей жизни?  
  
— То, что касается тех, кто мне дорог, — сухо ответил Шерлок.  
  
— А, так это ты так заботишься о тех, кто тебе дорог? А по-моему, это просто отговорка. Оправдание для зависимости, которая всё же взяла верх над тобой.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я сделал это ради дозы? — в голосе мужчины послышалось недоверие. — Ты и вправду считаешь, что мне так нужны наркотики?  
  
— Почём мне знать, что творится в твоей голове. Сначала тебя находят всего обдолбанного в притоне, — Шерлок хотел возразить, но Молли не дала ему. — Вот не надо, я делала анализ, я видела, какой _коктейль_ был в твоей крови! А теперь ты абсолютно легально сидишь на морфине. Это же просто рай.  
  
— Я не сижу на морфине, — раздражённо вставил Шерлок. — Я попросил сменить обезболивающее несколько дней назад.  
  
— Что? — Молли растерялась, явно не ожидая подобного поворота. — Ты отказался от морфина? С таким ранением?  
  
— Я не собираюсь ещё сильнее пичкать себя наркотиками, что бы ты там ни думала. И ты бы узнала об этом раньше, если бы, не знаю, хоть раз навестила меня до этого.  
  
— Мне вообще не стоило приходить, — заявила Хупер, явно раздражаясь ещё сильнее. — Ты даже сейчас только и можешь, что мотать нервы тем, кто о тебе беспокоится.  
  
— О, так ты обо мне _беспокоишься_? — теперь и у Шерлока сдавали нервы. — Что-то по тебе незаметно.  
  
— Незаметно? Да что ты вообще знаешь! — воскликнула Хупер, вскочив на ноги. — Я сидела возле операционной вместе с Джоном, боясь услышать о том, что тебя не спасли. Я приходила каждый день, пока ты лежал без сознания, узнавая как ты и боясь услышать худшее. А когда всё вроде бы наладилось, ты сбегаешь из больницы и ставишь всех на уши! — она не сдержала раздражённого фырканья. — Уж лучше бы я действительно не беспокоилась о тебе, сколько бы я нервов себе сэкономила. Потому что ты бесчувственный, эгоистичный нахал.  
  
— Но больше всего тебя раздражает, что, несмотря на все попытки избавиться от чувств к этому _бесчувственному и эгоистичному нахалу_ , ты не смогла этого сделать, как и не смогла найти ему замену, — сказал Шерлок, глядя прямо в глаза Молли.  
  
Она на секунду застыла, явно задетая его словами, но, по крайней мере, злость прошла. Шерлок решил, что это был положительный момент.  
  
— Да, не избавилась, но тебе-то какая разница? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила девушка, снова опустившись в кресло. — Если ты думаешь, что я только поэтому я столько времени тебя терплю? Ты мой друг, Шерлок, или хочу верить, что ты мой друг, — она покачала головой. — Я уже смирилась с тем, что это не взаимно, Шерлок. Так что тебе вовсе незачем тыкать меня носом в то, что я ничего для тебя не значу.  
  
— Молли, — голос Шерлока стал тихим и нежным, — я же тебе говорил, что это не так. Я считаюсь с тобой. Ты мой друг.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так себя ведёшь?  
  
— Потому, что не знаю, как это изменить.  
  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла, то мог бы просто сказать, — глаза Молли подозрительно заблестели.  
  
— Что? Я не об этом, — изумился Холмс.  
  
— Ты только что сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы я была твоим другом, как я ещё должна это понимать?  
  
— Я говорил не о том, что не хочу твоей дружбы, — Шерлок поморщился от боли. — Я хочу быть больше, чем просто другом.  
  
— Шерлок, это не смешно, —Шерлок заметил, что кончики пальцев девушки начали мелко дрожать.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я стану тебя обманывать? Что я так плохо к тебе отношусь?  
  
— А что мне ещё думать? Джанин ты тоже водил за нос ради собственной выгоды.  
  
— Между нами ничего не было, — ровным тором заявил Шерлок. — И она ещё и выгоду получила от продажи истории в газеты.  
  
— Ты её _использовал_! — воскликнула Молли. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, Шерлок? Ты ни во что не ставишь людей в такие моменты. Ты и мной воспользовался. Уж не знаю, зачем тебе была нужна та ночь, но факт остаётся фактом. Ты воспользовался мною и моими чувствами и бросил меня.  
  
Ах, вот они и подошли к той теме, которую Шерлок и сам хотел затронуть, но не знал, как бы её затронуть. Впрочем, от того, что об этом заговорила Молли ему легче не стало. Он всё ещё не знал, как сказать то, что творилось у него в внутри.  
  
— То, что произошло тогда… Молли, это было искренне, — сказал он, чувствуя как слова разбегаются, оставляя его совершенно беззащитным. За это он и не любил чувства — он не знал, как с ними справляться. — Я не обманывал тебя.  
  
— Тогда почему ты ушёл? — горько спросила Молли. — Почему хотя бы не сказал об этом? Ты хоть представляешь, что я почувствовала в тот момент?  
  
— Я думал, что тебе так будет проще, — признался мужчина. — Я прекрасно понимал, что могу не вернуться, а потому не хотел делать тебе ещё больнее.  
  
— Что ж, ты облажался в таком случае, — сказала она. — И очень серьезно. Я долго не могла поверить в то, что ты просто мог взять и… бросить меня. Что ты даже ни разу не выйдешь на связь. Одного короткого сообщения хватило бы, чёрт возьми.  
  
— Я решил, что будет несправедливо так привязывать тебя к себе, — Шерлок отвёл взгляд в сторону, чувствуя нечто похожее на смущение. — Если бы это оказалась призрачная надежда, то это было бы слишком жестоко.  
  
— Тогда не надо было… тащить меня в постель. Не надо было обещать обсудить всё, что было между нами, хотя ты знал, что утром тебя уже не будет рядом. Не надо было молчать о том, что ты уезжаешь.  
  
— Прости, Молли, — Шерлок невероятно серьезно посмотрел на девушку. — Я знаю, что многое сделал неправильно, что часто ошибался, когда дело касалось нас с тобой. Я бы хотел попытаться это исправить, — он протянул руку к девушке. Хупер нерешительно посмотрела на него, а затем всё же вложила ладонь в его, и Шерлок мягко сжал её тонкие пальцы. — У нас есть шанс сделать всё иначе… Если ты, конечно, захочешь.  
  
— Сложно что-то исправить, лёжа в больнице, — пробормотала она в ответ.  
  
— Но можно начать, — сказал Холмс. — Если ты только дашь мне шанс.  
  
— Шерлок… Всё не так просто.  
  
— Почему нет? Ты любишь меня. А я… я люблю тебя. Ты разорвала помолвку с Тимом…  
  
— Томом, — тихо поправила его она.  
  
— Не важно, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Что важно, нас больше ничего не сдерживает. Я хотел этого ещё по возвращению в Лондон, — он провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, а затем аккуратно перехватил запястье Молли. _Учащённый пульс_. Она волновалась. Хорошо. — Надеялся объясниться, но…  
  
— Но я была обручена, — в голосе Хупер мелькнула нотка грусти.  
  
— Именно. Но, несмотря на это, ты всё равно согласилась на моё предложение. Ты ведь знала, что я не просто позвал тебя на расследование, верно?  
  
— Конечно, — Молли посмотрела на него с печальной улыбкой. — Я могла быть с другим ровно до того момента, пока ты не вернулся… Потом в наших отношениях появился третий лишний.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что сожалею, но это было бы не совсем правдой, — признал Холмс. — Я и правда хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива, но рядом с ним… Это было невозможно.  
  
— Шерлок… — Молли глубоко вздохнула и отвернулась от него. — Давай не будем об этом.  
  
— Просто дай мне шанс, Молли. О большем я не прошу.  
  
— Я бы хотела, но…  
  
— Но?  
  
— Но смогу ли я тебе доверять, Шерлок? — спросила Молли, снова глядя на детектива. — Откуда мне знать, что это снова не закончится разбитым сердцем и слезами? Ещё раз я этого не выдержу.  
  
— Я обещаю, что больше не обману тебя, Молли, — во взгляде Холмса читалась вся его решительность.  
  
Молли смотрела ему в лицо, внимательно его разглядывая и словно бы ища в нём что-то. А затем она кивнула, без слов вверяя ему самое главное — своё доверие. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Ещё никогда он не испытывал подобных эмоций. Он крепко сжал ладонь Молли и поднёс ее к своим губам.  
  
— Спасибо, — его голос дрогнул, не давая продолжить.  
  
Но в этот момент другие слова и не были нужны.

* * *

  
  
— Почему ты не сказала, что познакомилась с моими родителями? — внезапный вопрос заставил Молли вздрогнуть и оторвать взгляд от экрана компьютера, на котором она заполняла последние отчёты для Скотланд-Ярда.  
  
В дверях её кабинета стоял Шерлок, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. На его губах играла едва заметная усмешка.  
  
— Это как-то к слову не приходилось, — пожала плечами Молли. — Мы просто… — она осеклась и прищурилась. — Погоди, Шерлок, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе же нельзя…  
  
— Мне разрешили покидать палату и ходить по больнице, — его ухмылка стала чуть шире. — Это ещё раз говорит о том, что если быть достаточно настойчивым, то можно добиться своего.  
  
Девушка лишь покачала головой, не сумев сдержать тихого фырканья. Некоторые вещи оставались неизменны. Она ещё раз осмотрела Шерлока с ног до головы, отмечая, что он сменил больничное одеяние на одну из тех пижам, что носил дома. Для полноты картины не хватало только одного из многочисленных халатов.  
  
— И больничную рубаху тоже разрешили сменить?  
  
— Я решил, что не стоит перед всеми светить отдельными частями моего тела, но если тебе так хочется… — его голос стал чуть глуше, делая намёк куда более очевидным.  
  
Молли невольно покраснела и слегка закашлялась. Шерлок явно был доволен собой.  
  
— Меня всё более чем устраивает, — отозвалась она, взяв себя в руки. — Может, зайдёшь? — она кивнула на стул, который стоял перед её рабочим столом.  
  
Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь, но не сел на стул, вместо этого он обошёл стол и встал за спиной Молли. Он оперся одной рукой о столешницу и наклонился ближе к экрану монитора.  
  
— Как там Скотланд-Ярд без меня? Их ещё не закрыли за неэффективность?  
  
Молли чуть поёрзала на стуле, буквально чувствуя Шерлока. Они почти соприкасались. И это сбивало с мыслей.  
  
— Будь к ним чуточку более снисходительным, — пробормотала Молли, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Грег неплохо справляется.  
  
— Грег? — недоуменно переспросил Шерлок.  
  
— Лестрейд, — хмыкнула Хупер. — Может хватит прикидываться, что не помнишь его имя?  
  
— Это не важная информация, — отмахнулся Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как Молли отсылает отчёт. — Я удаляю её по привычке.  
  
— А имя Тома ты всё же запомнил, — подколола в ответ девушка, она откинулась на спинку стула, отчего её голова легко упёрлась в грудь Шерлока.  
  
— На тот момент это была важная информация, — признал он, а затем склонился чуть ниже, отчего его губы оказались у самого уха Молли. — Всё, что касается тебя, уже давно относится к этой категории.  
  
Молли почувствовала, что её сердце забилось чуточку быстрее. И когда только Шерлок стал так хорош во флирте? А что важнее, когда она решила, что заигрывать с ним — это хорошая идея? Она не хотела излишне торопить события. В прошлый раз это не привело ни к чему хорошему.  
  
— А откуда ты узнал, что я познакомилась с твоими родителями? — спросила она, стараясь увести разговор в иное русло.  
  
— Они навещали меня вчера, — отозвался Шерлок, стоя всё так же близко. — Мама никак не могла наговориться о том, какая ты милая, добрая и отзывчивая девушка, — он усмехнулся. — Ты произвела на неё неизгладимое впечатление, Молли.  
  
— Она догадалась, что я твой соулмейт, — сказала в ответ Хупер.  
  
— Я так и подумал, — послышалось в ответ. — В любом случае, ты ей приглянулась… — он немного помолчал, а затем добавил: — Она хочет, чтобы я пригласил тебя к нам на Рождество.  
  
— Что? — изумилась Молли. Она даже развернулась на кресле, заставив Шерлока выпрямиться. Он посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
— Она хочет, чтобы ты отпраздновала с нами, — повторил Шерлок. — И я… Я бы тоже этого хотел, — признался он. — Этот праздник нужно встречать в кругу самых близких, верно? — он немного стушевался, а затем добавил, пытаясь замаскировать собственные эмоции: — К тому же это сделает семейные посиделки куда более терпимыми.  
  
— О, Шерлок! — Молли улыбнулась, поднялась на ноги и следом обняла его. — Я буду рада, правда.  
  
Шерлок прижал её к себе чуть крепче и зарылся носом в её волосы.  
  
— Отлично, — пробормотал он, а затем чуть отстранился. Его ладонь скользнула на щеку девушки. — Мама тоже будет рада.  
  
Шерлок медленно склонился к ней, явно давая понять, что собирался сделать. Молли на мгновение замерла, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ей отвернуться или позволить ему поцеловать себя. Она так не хотела спешить…  
  
Но выбирать ей и не пришлось, потому что в этот момент открылась дверь кабинета.  
  
— Доктор Хупер, там… — молодой ассистент запнулся, увидев столь внезапную картину перед собой, а уж когда он поймал на себе злой взгляд Холмса… Бедный парень аж побледнел.  
  
Молли поспешно отстранилась от Шерлока, ярко покраснев.  
  
— Да, Адам? — спросила она, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
  
— Эм… Там… новый труп привезли. Вас просят подойти…  
  
— Хорошо, я сейчас буду.  
  
Адам кивнул и поспешил убраться из кабинета. Молли же смущённо закусила губу, тихо засмеявшись.  
  
— Кажется, теперь пойдут слухи…  
  
Она хотела ещё что-то сказать, но в этот момент Холмс резко притянул её к себе и поцеловал. С чувством, сладко и настойчиво, сживая в ладонях ткань медицинского халата. На такое невозможно было не ответить. Он оторвался от её губ и довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Пусть болтают… А так это будут не пустые сплетни, — его улыбка стала ухмылкой, и он отпустил Хупер. Та сделала шаг назад.  
  
— Зараза, — хмыкнула она. — Ладно, мне надо идти… Да и тебе тоже пора обратно в палату.  
  
— Зайдёшь ко мне после смены? — спросил он.  
  
— Обязательно.

* * *

  
  
—…А на шее у неё два были две крохотные ранки. Ну, знаешь, как у жертв вампиров в голливудских фильмах?  
  
Шерлок, который рассеяно перебирал волосы Молли, слушая рассказ об очередном рабочем дне в морге, скосил на неё взгляд.  
  
— Как у жертв вампиров? — в его голосе послышалось удивление.  
  
— Ну же, Шерлок, даже я не поверю в то, что ты не знаешь, кто такие вампиры, — хмыкнула Молли, вскидывая взгляд на лицо Шерлока.  
  
— Конечно я знаю, кто такие вампиры, Молли, — он закатил глаза. — Я никогда не понимал, зачем их изображают кусающими жертву за шею.  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Ну это же нелогично, — вздохнул Холмс. — Да, близость сонной артерии к коже — это прекрасно, но расположение крайне неудобно. Слишком много усилий необходимо применить, чтобы удержать жертву в удобном положении. Гораздо лучше кусать за запястье. Несколько крупных вен прямо под кожей и… Почему ты смеёшься? — нахмурившись, спросил Шерлок. Молли лишь засмеялась громче, глядя на его по-детски надутые губы.  
  
— Всё просто, — сказала она наконец. — Это скрытый эротизм, — она прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как Шерлок неспешно перебирал пряди её волос. — Жертва, которая запрокидывает голову назад, оставляя горло открытым. Губы, смыкающиеся на тонкой коже шеи… Такое изображение невольно наводит на иные мысли, согласись.  
  
Молли почувствовала, как рука Шерлока замерла у неё в волосах. Она чуть повернула голову, которая лежала у него на коленях, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на него. Он внимательно вглядывался ей в лицо, да так, что Молли стало даже не по себе.  
  
— Шерлок? Всё в порядке?  
  
Вместо ответа он внезапно обхватил ее за талию, заставил подняться, а затем подвинуться так, чтобы она села к нему на колени. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, а затем прошептал ей на ухо:  
  
— Кажется, я улавливаю, о чём ты, но нужно провести… исследование, чтобы подтвердить твою теорию.  
  
Молли вздрогнула то ли от подтекста его слов, то ли от того, как его дыхание обожгло кожу. И Шерлок, восприняв это как поощрение, слегка потянул её за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, а затем стал медленно склоняться к открывшейся шее. О, он буквально чувствовал, как Молли замерла в его руках в предвкушении. Это было крайне занимательно. Наконец его губы прикоснулись к тонкой коже, там, где быстро билась жилка. Молли снова вздрогнула, а её дыхание сбилось. Шерлок принялся водить губами по её шее, оставляя легкие поцелуи, а затем, ухмыльнувшись той реакции, что это вызвало, аккуратно прикусил кожу. Молли громко вздохнула и невольно сжала в руках ткань темно-синей рубашки, которая была на Шерлоке.  
  
Холмс тихо рассмеялся и отстранился, окидывая Молли взглядом. Его выписали почти две недели назад, и он отлично восстанавливался. Он снова мог работать, хоть пока и не выходя из дома (Шерлок пытался рассматривать это как новый вызов его уму), у него появилась возможность проводить эксперименты и играть на скрипке. В общем и целом, жизнь входила в прежнее русло. Даже дело Магнуссена потихоньку продвигалось. Но что радовало его ничуть не меньше, так это постоянное присутствие Молли рядом. Их отношения постепенно заходили всё дальше, хоть они и не торопились. Шерлока порой это раздражало, но он понимал и уважал решение Молли. Он слишком часто давал ей поводы усомниться в себе и своих намерениях и теперь должен был это исправить.  
  
Но даже у самого выдержанного человека был предел терпения. А он был всего лишь мужчиной, как бы он порой ни старался это отрицать. И теперь, когда заигрывания становились всё менее и менее невинными, сдерживаться становилось сложнее. Даже сейчас он с трудом заставил себя не прочертить поцелуями линию вверх, чтобы следом накрыть губы Молли своими…  
  
— Шерлок? Земля вызывает Шерлока. Ты снова в чертоги ушёл? — вздохнула Молли, которая успела устроить голову у него на груди.  
  
— Прости, задумался, — он приобнял её чуть крепче, невольно пряча лицо в её волосы.  
  
Он слышал о том, как люди говорили, что с появлением в жизни соулмейта начинаешь чувствовать успокоение. Шерлок всегда считал это ерундой. Романтической ересью, которая должна была подтолкнуть людей для выполнения поставленной перед ними социальной задачи. Теперь, держа Молли в руках, он начинал понимать, что скрывалось за этими словами. Нет, все его проблемы не решились враз, его желание раскрывать преступления не уменьшилось ни на йоту, но при этом Молли так гармонично во всё это вписалась, что он уже не мог отделить её от привычной картины своего существования.  
  
Он так боялся, что соулмейт заставит его измениться, перестать быть собой, но это оказалось не так. Она лишь помогла ему стать собой в полной мере. Подобно потерянному кусочку пазла, которого не хватало для полноты картинки.  
  
— Молли? — негромко позвал он.  
  
— М-м-м, да? — пробормотала она в ответ.  
  
— Останься со мной сегодня.  
  
Молли подняла голову, вскинув на него удивлённый взгляд своих шоколадных глаз. Она чуть прикусила губу, как всегда, когда размышляла над тем, чтобы помягче сказать неприятное человеку, и Шерлок почти не сомневался в том, что сейчас услышит отказ, а следом она просто отстранится, и на этом всё закончится. Но вместо этого она внезапно кивнула, чуть приподняв уголки губ в улыбке.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
И в этот момент всё действительно отступило на задний план.

* * *

  
  
— Майк, ты уверен, что никто не сможет выйти, кроме меня? Мы же договаривались! — Молли нервно мерила шагами кухню, вслушиваясь в слова Стамфорда.  
  
— Я знаю, Молли, и мне очень жаль, но ситуация складывается безвыходная. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вышла.  
  
— Я первый раз за последние четыре года попросила дать мне выходной в Рождество!  
  
— Я понимаю, но я ничего не могу поделать, — по голосу Стамфорда было слышно, что ему было неловко. Молли устало потёрла глаза и побеждённо вздохнула.  
  
— Ладно, я выйду, Майк, но это в последний раз.  
  
— Спасибо, Молли, ты меня очень выручила!  
  
Она ещё раз вздохнула и раздражённо бросила телефон на гладкую поверхность тумбы. Ну какого чёрта? Она столько раз подменяла коллег, когда те просили, а теперь ей не могли дать заслуженный выходной.  
  
— Рождество отменяется? — раздался позади голос Шерлока. Молли обернулась к нему, облокотившись на гладкую поверхность стойки.  
  
— Прости, — она покачала головой. — У них случилась какая-то жуткая накладка с расписанием. Мне придётся взять рождественскую смену. И это когда у меня появилась такая замечательная альтернатива, — вздохнула Молли, окидывая взглядом слегка растрёпанного после сна Шерлока. К чему-то столь хорошему привыкаешь очень быстро.  
  
— Мама расстроится, — сказал Шерлок, обойдя стойку. Он положил руку на талию Молли, приобняв её. — Она очень хотела с тобой встретиться. Раз уж ты теперь официально моя девушка.  
  
— И почему у тебя это выходит так… неромантично? — усмехнулась Молли, устроив голову у него на груди.  
  
— Ты ранишь мои чувства, Молли.  
  
— Я бы тоже хотела провести это Рождество с тобой и твоей семьёй, но…  
  
— Не расстраивайся, Молли, ты ничего такого не пропустишь. А вот я умру со скуки там.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, — она стукнула его по руке. — Может, пригласим твоих родителей ко мне на новый год? — предложила Молли.  
  
— Нет уж, новый год я намерен встретить с тобой, — отозвался Шерлок, а затем добавил: — _Только с тобой_.  
  
— М-м-м, звучит очень заманчиво, — улыбнулась Молли. — Я в душ собираюсь. Не хочешь со мной?  
  
— С удовольствием, но только через минуту, хорошо?  
  
— Не заставляй меня ждать, Шерлок, — пошутила Молли, поцеловала его в щеку и направилась в ванную.  
  
Она не видела, как Шерлок проводил её внимательным и серьезным взглядом, в котором не осталась ни намёка на игривость, а затем отправил сообщение с телефона.

* * *

  
  
Дверь камеры, в которой он сидел последние двое суток (или уже больше? Он сбился со счёту), открылась, и на пороге появился Майкрофт. И без того вечно серьёзное лицо брата сейчас напоминало мраморное изваяние какого-нибудь римского императора, которое должно было вселять страх в его врагов.  
  
Шерлок ждал этого момента. Появление Майкрофта значило, что его судьбу решили. Быстро они, однако. Он думал, что процесс затянется. Он был готов поставить круглую сумму, что это именно брат ускорил развитие событий. И что-то ему подсказывало, что не в лучшую сторону.  
  
— Что, пришёл наконец вызволить меня отсюда? — хмыкнул Шерлок, не удосужившись даже подняться с койки, на которой всё это время сидел.  
  
— Слишком многого хочешь, братец, — прохладно отозвался Майкрофт, когда дверь камеры закрылась за ним. — Ты ведь понимаешь, зачем я тут?  
  
— Сказать, как именно британское правительство решило меня наказать?  
  
— Где же была твоя проницательность, когда ты полез к Магнуссену? — парировал Холмс-старший, и Шерлок тут же поник. — Для тебя есть дело.  
  
— Дело?  
  
— Либо это, либо заточение в тюрьме.  
  
— Какая приятная альтернатива, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Что за дело?  
  
— Восточная Европа, — эти два слова разбили всю ту напускную шутливость, за которой прикрывался Шерлок.  
  
— На полгода? — спросил он, глядя прямо в глаза брату.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Твоя идея, не так ли?  
  
— Ты и сам знаешь ответ.  
  
В камере повисло молчание. Оба брата понимали, что время для шуток осталось далеко позади.  
  
— Каковы мои шансы? — наконец спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Не слишком высоки, — отозвался Майкрофт.  
  
— Значит, нулевые, — заключил он. — Что ж… Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты всегда хорошо меня знал.  
  
— Недостаточно, как показала практика, — тихо ответил Майкрофт. — Значит, ты согласен?  
  
— Ты и сам знаешь ответ, — бросил он брату его же фразу.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо. Я передам им, что ты согласен, — он уже развернулся, собираясь уйти, когда Шерлок снова подал голос.  
  
— Майкрофт?  
  
— Да? — он развернулся, снова глядя на младшего брата.  
  
— Таким… как я, всё ещё положено последнее желание? — спросил Шерлок, не сумев сдержать дрожь в голосе.  
  
— В пределах разумного.  
  
— Думаю, моё ты таковым посчитаешь, — с горькой ухмылкой отозвался Шерлок.  
  
— Я слушаю.

* * *

  
  
Последние дни Молли не находила себе места. Уехав к родителям на Рождество, Шерлок до сих не вернулся и не отвечал ни на смс-км, ни на звонки. Попытка связаться с Уотсонами, которые тоже должны были быть в гостях у Холмсов, не дала результатов. Мэри сказала, что они были не в курсе задержки Шерлока… Но Молли готова была поклясться, что она ей солгала.  
  
Эта неизвестность давила на нервы, не давая покоя Молли. Ей казалось, что она снова вернулась на почти три года назад, когда она вот так же осталась одна без каких-либо известий о Шерлоке… Но он не мог второй раз так поступить с ней. Он же _обещал_. Обещал, что больше никогда не сделает этого.  
  
Молли вздохнула и отпустила чайную ложку, осознав, что слишком долго перемешивает мёд в чае. Может, ей стоило связаться с Майкрофтом? У неё должен был сохраниться его контакт ещё с тех времён. Но он и тогда отказывался что-либо ей говорить… Нет, она не могла это так оставить.  
  
Внезапно тишину квартиры разрезал резкий звонок в дверь. Молли на секунду замерла, думая, кто же мог прийти в такой час, а затем быстро прошла через гостиную в коридор и открыла дверь. А на пороге был…  
  
— Шерлок! — сорвался с её губ радостный возглас, и она буквально бросилась в объятья мужчины, который тут же крепко прижал её к себе, закрывшись лицом в волосы на макушке. — Господи, я так переживала. Где ты был?  
  
Шерлок не ответил сразу, а его объятья словно бы стали ещё крепче, почти до боли сжимая её.  
  
— Шерлок? — обеспокоенно позвала его Молли, попытавшись отстраниться. Он наконец отпустил её.  
  
— Давай зайдём внутрь… У меня не так много времени, — он развернулся, чтобы захлопнуть дверь в квартиру.  
  
— Немного времени? О чём ты? — Молли была совершенно сбита с толку, но Шерлок продолжал молчать.  
  
Он взял Молли за руку и повёл её за собой в гостиную. Но у девушки кончилось терпение, и она вырвала руку, заставив Шерлока остановиться посреди комнаты.  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Ты меня пугаешь, Шерлок.  
  
— Молли, — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. — Пожалуйста, просто успокойся. Я… Мне нужно уехать, — он заметил, что Молли снова хотела что-то сказать, вернее, спросить, и он даже понимал, _что именно_ , но не дал ей этого сделать. — Майкрофт поручил мне дело государственной важности. Для этого мне нужно на время уехать в Восточную Европу. На полгода, если быть точнее.  
  
Молли с недоумением смотрела на Шерлока, выслушивая подобное объяснение. Дело государственной важности? Что за ерунда?  
  
— Ты же не агент, — сказала она, нахмурившись. — Почему он не посылает кого-то из своих людей, если это так важно?  
  
— Ему нужен человек, которому он может стопроцентно доверять.  
  
Она покачала головой, разглядывая Шерлока. Что-то было не так. Что-то было совсем не так, но она никак не могла понять, что именно.  
  
— Ты чего-то недоговариваешь, Шерлок, — произнесла она, подойдя вплотную к нему. Шерлок прикрыл глаза, и всё равно было что-то в его облике… виноватое. Что-то безумно грустное.  
  
_Ты грустный, когда думаешь, что никто не видит тебя._  
  
— Молли…  
  
— _Ты лжёшь_ , — с нажимом заявила Молли и взяла его за руки. — Почему ты меня обманываешь, Шерлок? Что происходит?  
  
— Почему ты не можешь просто мне поверить, — прошептал Шерлок, опустив голову.  
  
Молли была совершенно сбита с толку. Она никогда не видела Шерлока таким разбитым и потерянным. Даже после того, как ему пришлось подделать собственную смерть. Она аккуратно приподняла его лицо, заставляя посмотреть ей в глаза.  
  
— Потому что я вижу, что происходит что-то очень серьёзное, — Шерлок мягко убрал её руки от своего лица, а затем сжал в своих ладонях. — Пожалуйста, просто расскажи мне, что случилось.  
  
— Я убил человека, — ровно, абсолютно ровно сказал Шерлок, взглянув в глаза Молли. Она была шокирована. — Я хладнокровно его застрелил. И сделал бы это снова. Таких, как он, необходимо убирать, потому что он был как раковая опухоль, уничтожавшая жизни дорогих мне людей. И теперь… Теперь я должен понести наказание.  
  
— Но… как же… Какое наказание? — только и смогла выдавить из себя Молли.  
  
— Ссылка в Восточную Европу на полгода.  
  
— На полгода? Это ведь не так долго. Ты скоро вернёшься, и…  
  
— Молли, я… я не вернусь, — тихо признался Шерлок. — Из таких миссий не возвращаются. В этом и суть наказания.  
  
— Нет, — она покачала головой, отказываясь это верить. — Этого не может быть. Майкрофт не может этого допустить!  
  
— Так будет лучше, поверь мне, — он ласково провёл по щеке ладонью, глядя на то, как глаза Молли постепенно застилали слёзы, которым она отказывалась давать волю. — Это лучшая из возможных альтернатив.  
  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? — дрожащим голосом спросила она, чувствуя, что изнутри её словно бы раздирают на мелкие кусочки. — Хоть чем-нибудь.  
  
— О, Молли Хупер, — его губы тронула грустная, но искренняя улыбка, подобная той, с которой он желал ей счастья с другим. —Ты уже столько для меня сделала. Больше, чем можешь себе представить.  
  
По щеке Молли скатилась первая слеза, оставив после себя влажную дорожку на коже. Всё вставало на свои места… И разрушало мир, в котором жила Хупер. Это было прощание. Последнее, оставляющее после себя привкус пепла на языке и осколки в груди. Прощание, после которого точка невозврата пройдена.  
  
Она почувствовала, как Шерлок мягким движением стёр слезу с её щеки. На его лице было столько эмоций. Столько всего, что он не успел сказать и выразить. Слишком много упущенного.  
  
— Не убивайся по мне, хорошо? — попросил он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Молли. — Это правильный конец.  
  
— Я могу поехать с тобой, — прошептала Молли, мелко трясясь от душивших её слёз. — Мы же связаны. Раз и навсегда.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — внезапно резко проговорил Шерлок. Он обхватил лицо Молли ладонями, заставляя её смотреть прямо на него. Между их лицами было всего пару дюймов, и его дыхание обжигало кожу Молли. — Пообещай мне, что, несмотря ни на что, проживёшь полную жизнь. Ты её заслуживаешь. Ты заслуживаешь _счастья_.  
  
— Шерлок… — она хотела сказать, что не может. Что без него у неё это не получится. Что её место с ним. Но в его глазах она прочла то, что не позволило ей этого произнести. Его светлые, похожие на море глаза не просили… умоляли её. — Обещаю, — едва слышно выдохнула она.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Мне будет проще, зная, что лучшая моя часть останется с тобой.  
  
— Когда… Когда ты улетаешь? — всё также тихо спросила Молли.  
  
— Завтра с утра, — совершенно спокойно сказал он. Словно бы они обсуждали погоду. — Но уйти я должен буду совсем скоро. Мне дали совсем немного времени попрощаться.  
  
— Ты идиот, — вдруг заявила Молли. — Самый настоящий дурак.  
  
— Знаю, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Прости, что всё так вышло. Я не…  
  
Он не договорил, поскольку Молли ухватилась за лацканы его пальто, притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Отчаянно, страстно и с глубоким чувством, в котором хотела бы высказать всё, что творилось у неё внутри и что словами выразить было попросту невозможно. Шерлок тоже не отставал. Его руки переместились на талию Молли, он сжал тонкую ткань её футболки, а затем поднял девушку в воздух, дабы компенсировать разницу в росте.  
  
Им пришлось разорвать поцелуй, но Молли отказывалась отстраняться. Словно бы то, что она прижималась к Шерлоку могло оттянуть его уход. Словно бы это не позволило ему уйти. Шерлок же, опустив её на пол, снова спрятал лицо в волосах на макушке Молли.  
  
— Мне жаль, что у нас было так мало времени, — тихо сказал он. — Я должен был сделать что-то раньше.  
  
— Не надо, — пробормотала Молли, уткнувшись ему в грудь. — Я… Я тебя люблю.  
  
— Я знаю, — раздался ответ. — И я тебя тоже.  
  
В кармане Шерлока коротко завибрировал телефон, и он замер. Время пришло, Молли это понимала, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, лишь крепче прижалась к Шерлоку. Она не могла, не могла его отпустить. Это было выше её сил. Холмс сам мягко отстранил от себя Молли. От его нежного взгляда становилось лишь больнее.  
  
— Шерлок… — его имя сорвалось с уст подобно мольбе, которая была обречена остаться без ответа.  
  
— Прощай, Молли Хупер, — сказал Шерлок, а затем склонился и оставил долгий, прожигающий поцелуй на лбу Молли. — И спасибо.  
  
А затем он сделал шаг назад и ушёл прочь, тихо хлопнув входной дверью. Он оставил Молли одну и, похоже, на этот раз навсегда.

* * *

  
  
Четыре минуты. Разве это много? Могло показаться, что это всего лишь мгновение, но для Шерлока это оказалась целая вечность. Четыре минуты он наблюдал, как под крылом самолёта исчезает земля, как взлётная полоса скрывается под тонким слоем облаков, словно говоря — назад дороги больше нет.  
  
Шесть минут назад он в последний раз попрощался с Джоном. Шесть минут и сорок восемь секунд назад взял обещание с Мэри:  
  
— Присмотри за ней, — прошептал он тогда ей на ухо, пока она несколько неловко из-за своего живота обнимала его.  
  
— Обязательно, — столь же тихо ответила Мэри, глядя на него с грустью и пониманием. — Она не будет одна.  
  
Он тогда лишь коротко кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу, и сделал шаг назад. Он знал, что на Мэри можно положиться, что она тот человек, который, как и он, не разбрасывался обещаниями попусту. И всё же он бы всё отдал, чтобы Молли была не одна, потому что он не должен был оставить её. Снова. И теперь навсегда.  
  
Чуть больше трёх минут, как по его венам потекли первые наркотики. Когда-то он услышал интересную фразу. У загнанного в угол есть последнее преимущество: он может выбрать час собственной смерти. И только сейчас он в полной мере понял её смысл. Может, ему и подписали смертный приговор, но он намеревался уйти из жизни по собственным правилам. Когда самолёт приземлится в аэропорту Братиславы, британское правительство обнаружит, что некому исполнять их грязную работу. Последний акт неповиновения с его стороны.  
  
Четыре минуты назад по ушам ударил рёв двигателей, а теперь над ухом раздавался спокойный голос стюардессы:  
  
— Сэр, это ваш брат.  
  
Короткая фраза не могла вызвать ничего кроме недоумения, что случилось на этот раз?  
  
— Майкрофт? — придать голосу спокойного презрения было не так-то просто, когда мысли начали расплываться в наркотическом тумане, а сердце билось где-то в горле.  
  
— Привет, братец. Как твоё изгнание? — хоть Майкрофт и говорил с издёвкой, но Шерлок знал своего брата слишком хорошо. Что-то было не так. Вот только какое его дело?  
  
— Я отсутствую четыре минуты.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок, Шерлок? Как оказалось, ты нужен здесь.  
  
— Какого чёрта? — эти попытки ходить вокруг до около порядком подбешивали Шерлока. Ему было не до игр. Слишком многое было на кону. Для него. Для всех, кто его окружал. Для Молли. — Вы можете определиться? Ну и кому я нужен теперь?  
  
— Англии, — короткий едкий ответ сменился более серьёзным. — Кажется, твой старый друг тоже не смог долго оставаться на том свете.  
  
— Мориарти? — в тоне Шерлока мелькнуло удивление. — Невозможно. Он прострелил себе череп. Я сам видел это.  
  
— А Джон видел, как ты спрыгнул с крыши и разбился насмерть, — парировал Майкрофт. — Но это не важно. Ты возвращаешься домой, братец. Быть может, восточный ветер всё же сменит свой курс.  
  
Короткие гудки.  
  
Четыре минуты. Глубокое погружение в чертоги, облегчённое обилием наркотиков в крови. Четыре минуты, и он раскрыл дело столетней давности, убедившись, что Мориарти не мог вернуться.  
  
Четыре минуты — и под ногами снова была твёрдая земля, а в голове крутилась лишь одна мысль, которая заглушала возмущения Джона, волнение Майкрофта и удивление Мэри.  
  
— Мне нужно в Бартс, — коротко сказал Шерлок, когда они оказались возле машины.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, братец, что сейчас есть вещи поважнее, чем твои… _амурные дела_? — в голосе брата слышалось явное неодобрение и даже раздражение. Конечно, ему бы хотелось сразу броситься в свой офис и погрязнуть в делах Англии. А его послать как мальчика на побегушках, как это было всегда. Не в этот раз.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты можешь разузнать обстановку и без меня, братец, — елейно отозвался Шерлок, скрывая под гладкостью тона ядовитую нотку. — А я не намерен более компрометировать безопасность Молли. Тот, кто провернул этот трюк с Мориарти, явно хорошо информирован, и я не хочу проверять, _насколько_ хорошо.  
  
Майкрофт застыл на месте, буравя брата взглядом, а затем коротко кивнул.  
  
— Поезжай в Бартс, — сказал он. — Я прослежу, чтобы не возникло лишних проблем.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Шерлок, открывая дверцу машины.  
  
— Шерлок, — внезапно окинул его Джон. — Ты не…  
  
— Я в полном порядке, — ответил он, радуясь тому, что его вернули до того, как он успел ввести себе всё, что собирался. — И нет, это я должен сделать один, — опередил он вопрос, который угадывался на лице друга. Порой он думал так громко.  
  
Но Шерлока это уже не занимало. Он сел в машину, думая лишь об одном. Он был дома. Он был жив. И он вот-вот увидит Молли. Где-то в районе сердца словно бы исчезла удушающая тяжесть.  
  
Как жаль, что дорога да Бартса занимала больше, чем четыре минуты. Но он был готов подождать.

* * *

  
  
Мир будто рухнул за одну секунду.  
  
Весь день Молли ходила по Бартсу, словно привидение. Вчерашнее прощание, полное очевидно недосказанного, ни на секунду не отпускало её. Она старалась не показывать своего отчаяния, скрывая его за фальшивыми улыбками и излишне громким смехом, но эта маска скорее походила на измученную гримасу. И ещё никогда Молли не была столь рада, что в морге никто не мог навязать ей свою компанию.  
  
Когда вместо голоса ведущего новостей, что бубнили всё это время на заднем плане (Молли одновременно надеялась и боялась услышать что-то о Шерлоке), раздался голос «с того света», Молли невольно выронила пачку инструментов, которую держала в руках. На негнущихся ногах она подошла к двери, ведущей в подсобку, где и работал телевизор. С экрана на неё смотрел Мориарти, который, как заведённый, повторял одну и ту же фразу:  
  
— Соскучились по мне?  
  
Всё на застыло на мгновение, которое, казалось, растянулось на целую вечность, а затем всё резко пришло в движение. Молли бросилась прочь в поисках мобильного, который уже надрывался звонком от Лестрейда. Руки девушки чуть дрожали, пока она пыталась ответить на обеспокоенные расспросы инспектора:  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке, — в очередной раз повторила она, меряя шагами помещение морга, которое внезапно стало гораздо меньше, чем ей всегда казалось. — Я не знаю, как это возможно. Я видела его труп, Грег, — она покачала головой. — У него не было половины черепной коробки. С таким ранением нельзя выжить. Это…  
  
— Молли, — раздался за её спиной знакомый глубокий голос.  
  
Она застыла на месте, не веря своим ушам. Боясь им поверить.  
  
— Я перезвоню, Грег, — вмиг севшим от эмоций голосом сказала Молли и резко развернулась, убрав телефон в карман халата. На пороге действительно стоял Шерлок. Слегка потрёпанный, взволнованный, с тяжёлым взглядом серых глаз, но настоящий. _Живой_.  
  
— Шерлок… — сорвалось с её невольно задрожавших губ. Молли сделала шаг, второй, а через мгновение оказалась в руках мужчины, прижимаясь к нему так крепко, словно боясь, что если она отпустит, то он растает и исчезнет. Она даже не заметила, как заплакала.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, Молли, — пробормотал он, закрывшись лицом в её волосы и судорожно вдыхая знакомый аромат. Дом. _Он снова дома_. — Я здесь. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Но ты же говорил… Ты же сказал, что тебе нужно уехать. Что ты…  
  
— Планы изменились, — тихо признал Шерлок. — Возвращение Мориарти заставило правительство пересмотреть моё наказание.  
  
— Как он мог это сделать, Шерлок? — спросила Молли, отстранившись, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Он же снёс себе полголовы. Я сама это видела. Он был мёртв, Шерлок. Настолько мёртв, насколько может быть труп! Такие не могут выступать по телевидению!  
  
— Знаю, — мрачно согласился Холмс. — Это был не Мориарти, но кто-то явно продолжает его дело.  
  
— У него остались пособники? — с тревогой спросила Хупер.  
  
— Похоже на то. Сеть была крайне обширна. Видимо, я всё же что-то упустил. Но меня больше напрягает то, что они так удачно выбрали время. Слишком удачно.  
  
— Что ты будешь делать?  
  
— Я? Мы со всем разберёмся, Молли. _Вместе_. Даю тебе слово, — он поцеловал её в макушку. — А пока поехали домой.  
  
Он взял Молли за руку и повёл за собой на выход. Что бы ни ждало их впереди, Молли знала и верила, что они справятся. Вместе. Как и было суждено.


End file.
